The Locket
by Live.Love.Sing.Summer
Summary: Leaf has held her father in her locket and her heart for years. Does she have room for someone else? I really suck at summaries so please just read the story. OldRivalShipping and PokeShipping.  Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fanfiction peoples! This is my very first chappie of my very first fanfic. I know the title is very stupid and it probably couldn't be worse. Anything in **_italics _**is a thought. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Ages**

**Leaf- 5**

**Gary- 5**

**Ash- 5**

* * *

><p><strong>LEAF'S POV<strong>

Hi, I'm Leaf. I have a story, and it's about time you learned part of it. I'm five, and I lost my dad. I lived in Hoenn with my mom until she said "Leaf, I need to talk to you."

I ran downstairs and looked at her, waiting for a response. "What Momma?"

She smiled and took a deep breath. "In a week, that's seven days, we're going to get on a plane and go to a region called Kanto."

"Why Momma? Why?"

"Mommy's going to work at a Pokémon Center and we're going to live in a place called Pallet Town."

I started to cry. "I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" I ran into my room crying, refusing to come out. She couldn't make me come out if I locked the door. _"Who's in charge now, Mommy?" _Yet there I was, with all I ever knew, on a plane with my mom, flying to Kanto.

**XXXXX**

After all the waiting at the gates, the super long plane rides, and the constant checking of bags, we finally arrived. Mom's friend, Professor Oak, threw us a little welcoming party. Mom was giving hugs, laughing, and talking to people every time I saw her. She grew up in Pallet Town with all of these people, so of course she was happy to be back home. That's all she said on the drive from the airport. "I can't wait to be back home with everyone."

_Yay. You get to go home while I get to leave home. _I was so bored at the party too. There was no one to play with. Then this little boy walked up to me and said "Hi. My name's Ash. What's yours?" He had messy jet black hair and chocolate eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a a blue jacket and jeans.

"I'm Leaf. I just moved here from Hoenn."

His eyes lit up. "Cool! I know a really good spot where we can play tag. Wanna play?"

I was just about to say yes when _he _came. He had a black t-shirt and jeans. His hair was spiky brown and he had bright green eyes, just like me. "You can't play with a girl Ash."

"Why not? Is it another one of your stupid rules?"

The boy sighed. "Ash, Ash, Ash. Every boy knows that all girls do is play dress up and dolls. Don't be crazy."

_All right, he asked for it._ "Nu-uh! I don't play dress up or dolls. Dolls are for girly-girls, and dress up is for Halloween. Besides, every girl knows boys like you aren't worth spending time with. C'mon, Ash."

That boy just stared at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Can I play tag with you guys?"

I turned around. "Depends if you're gonna be nice or not."

He nodded his head. "I will. Sorry about that. My name's Gary. What's yours?"

"I'm Leaf. Now, who wants to play tag?" We ran outside and played until we fell to the ground asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was it? Please review and no flames! Just constructive criticism, please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fanfiction peoples! Well, the second chappie is up and ready to be read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or Leaf would be in it.**

**Ages**

**Leaf: 17**

**Gary: 17**

**Ash: 17**

**Misty: 17**

* * *

><p><strong>LEAF'S POV<strong>

"Ring Ring! Ring Ring! Phone call! Phone call!"

"Five more minutes, Mom." I groaned as I picked up my phone and sat up in my bed. Hi, I'm Leaf and I'm a 17 year old going to my first day of being a senior in high school. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to listen to Gary on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey slowpoke. Get your rear in gear, or we'll be late."

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Bye."

I hung up while I looked through my closet. I put on my new uniform and ran out the door just in time to climb onto Charizard. Gary glanced over at me. "Took you long enough."

"Shut up. I'm not holding you up this time."

He sighed and looked at the time on his phone. "Where the heck is Ash?"

As if on cue, Ash came running outside with a piece of toast in his mouth. "I'm coming!"

We both started laughing. He got on and we flew to Cerulean City for school. I met up with Misty at the school gate. Misty has bright orange hair and deep cerulean eyes. I've known her since first grade. It was easy to make friends with her since we're both tomboys.

"Hey Leaf! Fly here with your boyfriend?" she teased. I blushed a light pink. I knew she meant Gary.

"I did not!"

"Oh, you did so!"

Ahh, my morning battles with Misty. Well, time to start the first day of being a senior. Wish me luck.

**XXXXX**

I walked down to my locker. Misty's locker was luckily right next to mine. I asked Misty what she had and when, and of course, the only thing we have together is language arts and P.E. We walked off to first period. Good thing Gary wasn't there. All I'd get was an earful of how I was in love with him. I made it my business to check who was in first period with me. Sure enough, Ash was. Misty is _so_ in for it.

"Oh, Misty! Your boyfriend has first period with you!"

I made kissing noises and she blushed a deep red. "I would not like that dense kid in a million years!"

I smirked. "Sure Misty. Just don't forget to invite me to your wedding."

That earned me a mallet whack. "Will you just shut up?"

I saw Ash walk by with a light blush on his cheeks. He must have heard us fighting. I know he likes Misty and I know she likes him back, but neither of them have actually admitted it. They're both my friends. I know Misty does because we're best friends, and Ash is like a book. When you've read him, you know _everything._ Him liking Misty is like a whole chapter. I wish I could read Gary like that. Sure, I like him as a friend, but maybe Misty's right. Maybe I do have feelings for him. Uggh, I hate being a teenager.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was it? Hopefully it was good. Please review and no flames or I will hit you with a flamethrower! Mwa ha ha!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sooooo sorry about the super short chappie! I just couldn't add this to the next chappie cuz it would be too long and it just didn't fit with the chappie before this. Also, I wanna say thanks for my first review ever! Thank you zflame393!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. They said I was too insane when they tried to get extra directors.**

* * *

><p><strong>LEAF'S POV<strong>

Every class I took was super easy. My favorite class was my last class of the day: P.E. I managed to avoid Gary most of the day. Then my favorite class came with, you guessed it, Gary. Our teacher walked up.

"Hey everybody! My name is Mr. Rhodes. Today I'm going to test your abilities to see if you qualify for Group A or Group B."

I waited and waited _and_ waited. A, B, B, A, B, A, B, it never ended! Gary got A and Misty got A. I was finally up. I got A too. The point for this is that the people who aren't able to do as much, aren't forced to do it. They won't get bad grades for P.E. because they're doing stuff they actually _can _do. In my opinion, class A is _way_ more fun. But I've never been in class B, so I wouldn't know. Also, Misty and I met this girl named Trina. She's really nice and she has a bunch of classes with me. Maybe high school isn't so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and no flames about the length of this chappie! No flames = virtual cookies for you!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**The fourth chappie is up today too cuz I don't want people mad about the short chappie before this. Just a warning, but there is loads of fluff and lovey-dovey crap in this chappie. If you're allergic to that kind of thing, shut down your computer right away!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Pokémon, Wii Party, or Just Dance 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>LEAF'S POV<strong>

After the first week of school or so, everyone adjusted. I hung out with Misty and Trina at lunch and on the weekends. A month or two after school started, I had a slumber party with Trina and Misty at my house. We had so much fun playing different games on the Wii like _Wii Party_ and _Just Dance 2_. After we got bored of that, we played Truth or Dare.

"I pick truth." proclaimed Misty. Trina and I looked at each other and nodded. I knew we were thinking the same thing.

"Who do you have a crush on?" we said in unison. Her smiled disappeared instantly and she stared at us blankly. We started waving our hands in front of her face. I started shaking her back and forth.

"Mist, snap out of it!" She blinked and shook her head to completely clear her trance.

"I don't like anyone." she stated. We started to laugh hysterically. She looked at us, dumbfounded.

"What's so funny?" She closed her eyes and laid back with her legs still crossed.

"You guys are weirdoes."

Suddenly, Trina burst out singing, "Ash and Misty sitting in a tree!"

I joined in. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Misty's jaw dropped as she began to blush a furious red color.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs, "I don't like Ash Ketchum!" We stopped and stared at her. _Here it comes._

"I do not like him." I sat by Misty and gave her a half-hug. Trina put her arm around her shoulder. Misty shook herself out of our embraces and started to yell.

"No guys! Get it through your heads! I don't like Ash! I never have, and I never will!" I muttered words under my breath. She looked at me with an angry look on her face.

"What did you say?"

"I said, it's too bad because I think he really likes you. He'd be crushed to know that you hate him." She just sat there, soaking it in. After awhile, Trina and I just started playing Wii again.

Then, Misty spoke up. "He likes me?" We stopped walking like Egyptians and looked at her.

"He likes me?" I nodded.

"Is this a joke?" I shook my head.

"When we were younger, he always talked about how he met you during his journey. He told me how you were his best friend, and then his eyes would sparkle. I can read Ash like a book, Misty. He likes you." She got up and tied up her hair.

"Where are you going?" Trina asked.

"I need to talk to Ash."

**MISTY'S POV**

It's not like every day you realize your best friend who you've liked forever likes you back. It happens once, and I'm going to cherish it. On the way to Ash's, I ran into him _literally_.

"Oh my gosh! Misty I'm so sorry." He offered his hand, which I gladly accepted. Me, being a good actress, tried not to appear nervous. I don't think it worked.

"Hey Ash. What's up?"

"Well, I uhh, I wanted to tell you something." I hope he likes me back, or this is all a waste. It's now or never.

**ASH'S POV**

Oh my god. I was gonna tell Misty something I've been holding in forever, and she just _literally _ran into me on the way. I'm praying that she likes me back, or this is all a waste. It's now or never.

**MISTY'S POV**

"I need to tell you something, Ash." my voice wavered slowly. He looked at me with concern.

"Is something wrong?" I smiled and shook my head.

"No. It's just really important, and I still don't know how to say it." I love how he cares about his friends so much. This is _definitely _the boy I fell in love with all those years ago. I hope he loves me too. Well, at least like me. I doubt he _loves_ me.

"Misty?" I got out of my daydreaming.

"What?" He looked nervous about something, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Ash, are you okay?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, but I kind of have something to say first."

"By all means, go ahead."

**ASH'S POV**

That was weird. Usually, Misty would've had an all-out battle with me to speak first. Oh well, I better just say it and get it off my chest.

"Misty, I really like you more than just a friend." I muttered as I looked down at my feet.

**MISTY'S POV**

Oh. My. God. Did he just say what I think he said? He looked at my shocked expression.

"Are you gonna hit me with your mallet now?" I almost started laughing, but I didn't.

"I'm sorry, but I had to get that off my chest. If you don't feel the same way, I understand."

"I'm sorry Ash, but I don't like you." He sighed and turned around.

"I love you." He turned around and looked at me, just as shocked as I was when he said he liked me.

"You love me?" I nodded with a huge smile on my face. He caught me in a huge hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. I looked into those chocolate eyes that always sucked me in.

"Well, I, umm, I, uhh…" he stuttered as the red spread across his cheeks. I couldn't take it.

"Just kiss me." I whispered. It was the best kiss I've ever had. It was the only kiss I've ever had. After it ended, he said something I've been dying to hear.

"I love you too."

We just gazed into each others' eyes. My eyes widened.

"I left Leaf and Trina! Oh my gosh, they're gonna kill me!" I whipped out my phone and texted them. I gave a sigh of relief.

"They're fine with it." He put out his hand.

"Let's take our time then."

That was the best traveling moment I had with Ash in my entire life.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you, full of lovey-dovey crap. Anyways, hit the button and review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**This is one of my favorite chappies cuz I love the way it ends. I want to thank zflame393, Clydell Humphries, and XxRawrILYxX for reviewing and giving me helpful advice. Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>LEAF'S POV<strong>

I figured we lost Misty for at least half an hour after she texted me. Trina and I just kept playing Truth or Dare. Trina chose truth.

"Who do you like, Trina?"

"Didn't Misty already get that question?"

"Yeah, but Misty doesn't like anybody. She just kissed Ash. No biggie." We started laughing hysterically until tears rolled down our cheeks.

"No, seriously Trina. Who do you like?" She was blushing a light pink.

"I like Gary Oak." she said as she hid her face in her pillow. I froze, and time stopped.

"Y-you like Gary?" I stuttered. She nodded with a confused expression.

"What's wrong Leaf? You look pale." She gasped.

"Oh no! Do you like Gary too? Does he not like me?"

"I have no idea." Trina looked puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" I sighed.

"I don't know if he likes you. I don't know if I like him. He doesn't act like he's interested in you or me. I don't know what goes on in his head. I can't read him at all." Trina came over, sat next to me, and put her arm around my shoulder.

"I like him because he's cute and has great hair. Why do you like him?"

"I never said I liked him." I put my head in my hands.

"I'm so confused! I'm frustrated! I'm tired of laying in my bed thinking about him! I can't get it through my head! He doesn't like me, he never liked me, and he won't ever like me! I'm just his friend!" I started to cry. She sat there hugging me anyway. Trina's a good friend. Then I heard brisk walking down the stairs.

"Leaf, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" That's my mom for ya. She cares about me and worries about me all the time because I'm an only child. Her only close family member left. Trina looked at my mom.

I heard her whisper, "Boy trouble. You better just leave her with me." All I know is that Mom went upstairs after that, and Misty came back. I wasn't crying as much now, just sniffling once or twice.

"Leaf, I heard you were having boy trouble."

I hate my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and no flames!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sooo happy I actually have six reviews! I wanna thank Clydell Humphries and RANDOMNINJA2398 for reviewing the last chapter. They're both really talented authors and you should check out their fanfics. Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>LEAF'S POV<strong>

I spent the rest of Saturday and practically all of Sunday holed up in my room crying about how Gary won't like me that way and how we're just friends, how lucky Misty is to have boyfriend as far as I know, and I started thinking about my dad too. All the crying and tissues made me sick. I got a cold, threw up, I'm not going to get into details. It was pretty nasty.

It was a sunny senior break, and I had to waste it in my house. Mom worked from 8:30 a.m. to 9:30 p.m. I'm irritated because she insists I have a "babysitter" because if something happens while I'm sick, I won't be able to do anything about it.

Misty's too busy with her gym training, exams, and Ash. I haven't seen Trina since Saturday morning, and she didn't answer when I called her. I don't know what she's up to. Ash is, well, Ash. Then who did my mom send to watch me, because I'm pretty sure I listed everyone. It doesn't help for her to make me confused _and _sick.

I heard the door open, heels click out the door, and someone coming up to my room. I decided to pretend to be sleeping. It always worked. Someone knocked on my door. I just laid there quietly. The person entered my room and I heard them laugh.

"Wow Leaf. You really think you can fool me?" I was completely under my covers. Oh no, it can't be. I groaned. _Crap. Way to blow your cover Leaf._

"Come out before I come in." I slowly emerged. He laughed again.

"You look great."

Fixing my hair and tying it up, I said "Thanks Gary. I appreciate it." He sat on my bed.

"I'm now your babysitter for the whole week. You do what I say or I'll tell your mother who will put you on a time-out."

"Shut up." I said while punching him playfully. I coughed.

"Uggh, I hate being sick."

"Is it because I'm here?" he said, obviously being sarcastic.

"I feel terrible. You don't make it any better." He got up.

"Maybe I'll leave then."

"No! Take me downstairs!" I whined.

"Come on them." I stuck out my tongue.

"Give me a piggy-back ride!"

"No way"

"Is my mom paying you?" He looked back at me with a puzzled expression.

"Yeah, why?" I smiled.

"I can change that." He sighed.

"Fine." I smiled even wider. Gary is _so _in for it.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Mom came home late that night and talked to me after Gary left.

She asked, "How was your babysitter?" I looked at her with that _Are you serious? _look.

"Gary's my babysitter. How do you think it went?" She was silent.

"I'm guessing fighting was involved. Look, sweetie. I asked all your friends if they could watch you. Misty had gym stuff, I didn't have Trina's number and I'm pretty sure she's busy, I didn't even ask Ash. Gary was the first yes. I can't leave you alone when you're sick. Now go up to bed. Goodnight, Leaf."

I went up and laid in my bed. _This is gonna be a long weekend. I have to hang out with a guy I like who only likes me as a friend. I guess I'll just act like me. _

_God help me._

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me if I made any mistakes cuz I don't feel like checking my spelling and stuff right now. Pretty please review with extra cherries on top!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I got four reviews from my last chappie! *squeals* I want to thank Pablo and Bobboo, RANDOMNINJA2398, LeafxGreenx3, and The BobWhoFrtd for reviewing the last chapter. You all get virtual cookies! *hands out cookies***

* * *

><p><strong>LEAF'S POV<strong>

I was feeling a bit better the next day. But for some reason, I was feeling worse because of it. Mom came down the stairs.

"I need to go a bit early, Leaf. Gary will be here soon. Behave."

"Mom, I know how to behave." She smiled.

"I know you do." She kissed my forehead and ran out the door. I turned on the TV and waited. Around five or ten minutes later, Gary burst through the door panting.

"Took you long enough to get here." I looked up at him.

"What the #!*% is wrong with you?"

"*pant pant* girls *pant* chase *pant* hide me!"

"Go upstairs, quick, and hide in the bathroom!" Practically seconds later, a group of girls knocked on the door. A blonde ran up to me and had pictures of Gary all over her pink t-shirt.

"Hi! We're part of the Gary Oak fan club. We followed Gary and saw him come in your house. May we please see him?" I tried to look really sad.

"Sorry guys. He ran right out my back door into the Pallet Town woods. He might still be there." They said thanks and continued running and screaming. Freaks. I waited for fifteen minutes until I called Gary back down.

"How did you get rid of them?" I sat back down on the couch.

"I told them you ran out my back door into the Pallet Town woods." He looked stunned.

"But the Pallet Town woods leads all the way to Cerulean City. They could be lost for days!"

"I know." He laughed.

"You are so crazy, Leaf." I gave him the evil eye.

"I'm just joking." he said.

"You better be." Awkward silence followed until Gary broke it.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Why don't we watch TV?" I changed the channel to an episode of _What Not to Wear_.

"Uggh, I don't wanna watch this crap." I gasped.

"It is not crap. I'll never know if Jessica gains the courage to get her hair cut now!" Gary grabbed the remote and changed the channel to baseball.

"This is crap."

"No it's not! It's a national sport!" I snatched the remote back from him.

"This show's national too." Gary stared at the screen that now displayed an episode of _Secret Life of an American Teenager_.

"How is _this_ national?"

"Duh! _Secret_ _Life of the __**American**__ Teenager_. You're really slow, aren't you?"

"No I'm not! Now gimme that remote!" He practically jumped on me.

We kept fighting and turning the channels back and forth until Gary said, "Why don't we do something else."

"What else is there to do?" (1)

"I don't know." He got up and started looking around the TV.

"What are you looking for?"

"Your Wii. It's always upstairs. Did you break it or something?"

"I didn't break it! It's just downstairs from my last slumber party!"

"Oh, okay." he said while sitting back down. I looked at him.

"You do know I'm not going to go get it. If you want to play it, go downstairs and get it from the basement. You've been down there before, so I'm sure you can find it."

"Fine." he moaned. I sighed. _Boy, do I love being handicapped._

**XXXXX**

After being forced to set it up and find the games he wanted to play, he finally turned it on.

"We are playing Mario Kart first. I get to pick the courses because you put me through so much torture." I smirked.

"Where are the steering wheels?" I asked. He groaned.

"I'll be back." I wanted to laugh hysterically. Gary was so cute when he was angry. Wait, cute? Snap out of it, Leaf!

"I found them!" he yelled as he ran up the stairs.

"Is there anything else you want before I sit down again?" I put my finger on my chin and thought about it.

"I'm kinda hungry." He groaned for about the third time that day.

"I'll make something." he said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I want ham and cheese on bread!" I yelled into the kitchen.

"It's called a sandwich!" he yelled back.

"It's called a sandwich!" I mimiced as I walked into the kitchen.

"I'll get the chips." I said as I opened a cabinet.

"Eww.. I'm not eating sour cream and onion. It's gross."

"No, it's not!"

"To me it is!"

"Oh, I know that." I replied nonchalantly. He sighed.

"Of course you do. Do you have barbecue chips?"

"Eww... why would I have those?"

"This the problem with being at your house."

"Quit whining. There's regular chips in the cabinet too."

"Thank God! I was gonna die of chip starvation!" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, Gary. Did you finish making my sandwich?"

"Yeah. Here." he said, handing me my sandwich.

"Thanks." I said as I grabbed both bags of chips and sat down at the breakfast bar. Five minutes later he sat to join me. In the blink of an eye, my sandwich was gone.

"Where did your sandwich go?"

"Uhhhh, my stomach?"

"Okay. Just making sure you didn't make it vanish or anything."

"Are you done? I wanna play Mario Kart!"

"Do I look like I'm done?" he asked me while waving his sandwich in my face. I tried resisting it, but he was too much. I whacked the sandwich out of his hand onto the floor.

"You just killed my turkey and cheese sandwich!" he shouted as I turned around.

"Correction.", I said as I looked over my shoulder.

"I killed your turkey and cheese _on bread._"

**I love the end! If you look where the little (1) is, I made that all up as I typed it on this site. I'm surprised I actually made that all up in the fly! Anyways, review! If you do, I'll give you a virtual cookie AND you'll be mentioned in an author note!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Since this chapter's short, I'm gonna give you another chapter today. And I won't give a cliffie... yet. Anyways, thanks for reviewing LeafxGreenx3 and TheBobWhoFrtd! On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>LEAF'S POV<strong>

About two days later, it was Sunday. I was going back to school on Tuesday. I was all better and healthy now, but Mom had Gary over just in case. All I wanted to do was go outside and relax in the warm fall breeze. Luckily, I convinced Gary to come outside with me after lunch. We did everything imaginable. We had Pokémon battles, climbed the big tree in my backyard, and just had fun.

After we went in for dinner, I dragged Gary back outside and once it got dark, we laid under the tree. We pointed out constellations and planets. We stayed out there forever. So long, in fact, that my mom came home. She never came out to get Gary or me though. After hours of talking and laughing and some small fights, I fell asleep. All I remember after that was being carried upstairs and laid on my bed. I was kissed on the forehead and covered with my blankets.

I mumbled, "Night Mom." before completely falling asleep.

**XXXXX**

Monday was a boring day. Gary wasn't around to entertain me. The point is: I'm bored. Everyone I know is busy. Gary's probably happy he's done with me until tomorrow at school.

I was sitting on the couch, bored out of my mind, until Mom said "Since you have nothing to do, why don't you go over and thank Gary for watching you last week while you were sick." My face lit up.

"Okay!" I ran upstairs to get dressed. I put on a pair of mid-thigh cut jean shorts and this cute yellow top with my black low-cut converse. I started my walk over. On my way there, I got knocked over by Gary.

"Ow! Hey, watch where you're go-, oh Leaf! I have to give you something."

"Only if you let me tell you something first." He sighed.

"Fine, but make it quick. Gramps wants me at the lab to do some more research."

"I just wanted to say thanks for watching me this past weekend." I said as I felt the blush creeping up my face.

"It was my pleasure, except for the parts where you hit me." We both laughed at the funny memory.

"I believe this is yours." He handed me a golden heart locket with my name engraved in a cursive font on the front. I gasped as my hand flew to my neck and my eyes widened when I touched nothing _but_ my neck.

"Where did you find this?"

"I found it last night after you fell asleep. I saw something glittering on the ground so I picked it up. I realized this morning that it had your name on it." I opened up the locket and saw my dad's smiling face on the inside. Then it happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Now we find out the mystery of how Leaf lost her father. Anyways, please read the next chapter!<strong>


	9. Flashback

**This chapter is very sad :( Anyways, read!**

**Flashback**

"Happy birthday, Leaf! Now you're four years old!" Leaf's mother said.

"I have a special present for my special little girl." said Leaf's father as he held his hands behind his back.

"What is it, Daddy?" Leaf said as she tried to see behind his back.

"What is it?" He pulled out a small box with a a green bow on the top. Leaf held the box and opened it. Inside it was a golden locket in the shape of a heart with her name on the front. Leaf hopped up onto her father's lap as she opened it. She saw a picture of her father on one side and a picture of her on the other side.

"Daddy, I love it! Thank you so much!" Leaf exclaimed as she wrapped her hands around her father's neck and kissed him on the cheek. He laughed as she ran into the kitchen to show her mother her brand new locket. Little did she know what would happen in the future.

**One Year Later**

Ambulance and fire truck sirens could be heard speeding down the street. Leaf's family's house was on fire. One accidental bump into a table with a lit scented candle on top of it did one of the worst things it could've done.

Leaf was sound asleep in bed. Her father woke her up and they ran downstairs, but Leaf went back quick to grab her locket from the top of her dresser. She ran as fast as she could, but she tripped. The door became blocked with flames and she screamed. Her parents turned around. Her mother screamed and her father ran in just as the fire department arrived. He threw Leaf onto the front yard as a flaming support beam came crashing down onto him.

"Daddy!" Leaf screamed as tons of tears rolled down her cheeks. The firefighters struggled, but they got him out. He was severely burnt and he injured his back. Leaf was being strapped into a gurney along with her parents. All she could remember was sitting in her mother's lap, clutching a teddy bear the firefighters gave her as her mother stroked her hair. The doctor came out and told the two they could go see him. Leaf ran in the room in a fit of tears while Leaf's mother talked to the doctor. Leaf's father was hooked up to several machines. He smiled when he saw Leaf.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Daddy's still here. I need you to do something for me." Leaf sniffed.

"Whatever you want, Daddy."

"Watch Mommy for me. You need to be a big girl, and if I'm not with you two, you need to be strong."

"Daddy! Don't say that! You're gonna be fine! I promise!" He reached over to wipe the tears from his daughter's face.

"You'll always have me in your locket and your heart." Leaf nodded and opened up the locket. Inside was her father's healthy smiling face, but right in front of her was her father's pale and weak-looking face. She couldn't believe what was happening. She gave her father a one last hug and one last kiss and ended up crying herself to sleep in a chair next to her father's hospital bed.

Her father was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>It's sooo sad! *cries hysterically* Anyways, I hoped you liked it and please review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**So you're all probably thinking, "Why the heck is this update so late?" Well, FF hasn't been working for me. Whenever I tried to login, it wouldn't let me. Now it's working! Anyways, I wanna thank MidniteMelodie, TheBobWhoFrtd, Miyuku-chan, RANDOMNINJA2398, zflame393, Pablo and Bobboo, Clydell Humphries, and sparkingpikachu1994. By the way sparkingpikachu1994, the reason my chapters are shorter is because that's just how I write. Sometimes they're long and sometimes they're short. I hope you all enjoy anyway!**

* * *

><p><strong>LEAF'S POV<strong>

I felt a tear or two run down my cheek.

"Thank you so much for finding this, Gary. I would've died if I'd lost it." Gary peered over my shoulder.

"Who's the man on the inside?" I held in the tears as they threatened to burst.

"It's my father. He died when I was five." Gary had no idea about my father, but then again, no one did.

"I'm really sorry about your father, Leaf." I took my eyes off the ground to glance at his face.

"I gotta go." The waterworks were coming and I didn't want to break down in tears in front of him.

"Are you sure? You can come back to the lab with me if you want." I shook my head.

"I'm sorry." I turned around and ran as tears flew from my face faster than I could wipe them. When I reached my house, I slammed the door behind me and sped up the stairs. I ran into my room, shoved my face into a pillow, and cried my eyes out. I heard running up the stairs a minute later. There was a loud knock at my door.

"Leaf! Open up!" Gary said, his voice barely audible through the door.

"Go away."

"Leaf! I am not leaving until you let me in!"

"What do you want?"

"I wanna talk to you. Please let me in." he said, softer and quieter this time. I sighed.

"Fine." He opened my door and walked in. He hopped onto my bed and sat across from me. My eyes were slightly red and puffy from crying.

"What happened back there? You never turn down a trip to the lab unless you're really busy or there's something wrong. What's wrong?" I felt a big lump rise in my throat.

"It's just...it's just..." I burst into tears as horrible memories of that night flooded into my mind. I told him the entire story, from being woken up to crying myself to sleep. I felt a huge weight lift off my chest. Gary placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to your father. I had no idea. If there's ever something wrong, you can tell me. I hope you know that." I nodded. I had to admit, Gary is one of my best friends. I should've known I could've told him in the first place.

"Do you want to go to the lab now?"

"Sure." I said in almost a whisper. I wiped away the last of my tears and smiled. I got up and ran for the door.

"Where are you going?" Gary asked as he got off of my bed.

"I'm just gonna beat you on the way to the lab. Bye!" I said as I made my way down the stairs.

"Oh no you're not!" I heard as he came running behind me.

**XXXXX**

"So what's the professor working on now?"

"Not much actually. He's always watching different trainers, like Ash's, pokémon a lot so he doesn't have a lot of time to do anything else." I sighed. I fell in love with this lab the first time I saw it. It was so big and full of interesting stuff. I wonder if Gary would get the lab when he gets older. Probably.

"Gary, do you want the lab when you grow up?"

"Yeah. I want to become a pokémon researcher just like my Gramps."

"Really? I thought your goal in life was to be an amazing pokémon trainer and defeat Ash into a pulp." He raised an eyebrow.

"What? That's exactly what you said as the three of us went on our journeys." He smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, well, I think I'd rather be a researcher than a trainer. I'm still planning to beat Ash along the way, of course." I laughed. I was finally able to get my mind off of my deceased father.

"So, watcha working on?" I asked as I rocked back and forth from my toes to my heels.

"Just some Unown project. It wouldn't interest you." I rested my hands on the desk chair and my head right next to Gary's as I peered at the computer screen. He glanced at me and I swore I saw him blush, but I highly doubt it.

"You're right. That looks really boring to me. But if you want to waste time staring at pokémon, be my guest." He rolled his eyes as I stepped back and he turned his chair around.

"Why couldn't Misty or Trina watch you over the weekend?"

"Well, Misty's working on gym tests and hanging out with Ash a lot. Trina, well, I haven't seen since-"

"Wait, since when do Ash and Misty hang out together?" I just stared at him.

"They didn't tell you?" He looked back at me, clearly confused.

"They didn't tell me what?"

"Ash and Misty are a couple now. I can't believe Ash didn't tell you."

"When did this happen?" I tried to contain my laughter.

"It's been, what, about a week now? Yeah, about a week."

"I am going to kill him! Sure, I know he's dense, but really? He forgot something this important and he didn't even tell me?" I took a step back.

"Gary, calm down." He slapped his hand on his forehead and ran it down his face. I smirked.

"Are you jealous of Ash?"

Not looking up from his computer, he answered, "Why would I be jealous of Ash?" My smirk grew even wider.

"Because Ash has a girlfriend and you don't." He looked at me.

"Yeah I do!" I folded my arms.

"Really?" A long silence followed.

"Crap. I don't have a girlfriend."

I started running around the lab singing, "Ash has a girlfriend, and Gary doesn't!"

"Oh, you are _so _in for it!" He leapt up from his chair and started to chase me around the giant laboratory while I kept singing. I hid behind a support beam and peaked out from behind it, but I didn't see Gary anywhere. He grabbed me from behind as I screamed.

"Put me down! Put me down!" I turned my head as he looked at me.

"Don't yell, and say the magic word." he whispered, his face so close to mine I could feel his breath tickle the bridge of my nose. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and as Gary's eyes widened, I knew he heard it too.

"What's going on down there?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to update more often from now on. Please review, and then I'll mention you in the next chapter!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Whose mad at me? Hopefully no one. I made everybody cupcakes! Okay, about my spotty random updates. I'm going to update once every weekend instead of updating two days in a row and then leaving this story for a whole week. I want to thank TheBobWhoFrtd, zflame393, Clydell Humphries, Pablo and Bobboo, and MidniteMelodie. Most of them have been with this story sice the beginning. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't always put in a disclaimer, but I have never owned Pokemon, and I probably never will!**

_Italics: a thought, texts, or emphasis (no duh)_

* * *

><p><strong>LEAF'S POV<strong>

"What are you doing?" Gary dropped me just as the Professor came into view. I glared at Gary. After all, he dropped me onto my butt on a hard floor.

"Oh, Leaf!" he exclaimed.

"Hi!" I said as I smiled back. I was so lucky the Professor didn't see Gary picking me up. That would have been _totally _embarrassing.

"Gary, you didn't tell me your girlfriend was here!" he teased. I felt my face burn up, and I saw him blush a deep red as well.

"Gramps, she's not my girlfriend."

"Yeah, Professor Oak." I said as I stood up and brushed off my jeans.

"I would never be _his _girlfriend!" I said with disgust as I punched his arm with all my might.

"Okay. Whatever you two say." He went back upstairs.

"What did he mean by that?" Gary asked as he turned towards me while he rubbed his now sore and bruised arm. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I better run. Bye!" I ran out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" He ran after me. I could hear his feet pounding the ground as he caught up to me. I ran with all my might, but he was too fast. He caught me from behind again, but I fought hard enough for him to put me down and give up.

"Gary, what time is it?"

"You're just lucky you didn't break my watch with your foot. It's 4:30. Why?"

"Oh my God! My mom is gonna kill me! I gotta go. See you on Charizard tomorrow!" I shouted as I ran back home. I saw him wave and walk back to the lab. I burst through the front door of my house to meet my mom's annoyed face and her high heel tapping the floor.

"Guess where I'm supposed to be right now." I had to start talking before she started yelling.

"I know! I know! I'm so sorry! I just-" She laughed and gave me a hug.

"Go get changed." I gave her a quick kiss and ran up the stairs. We got into the car and drove to the Cerulean Staryu, a super fancy restaurant in Cerulean City. My mom and I visit it only a few times a year. Today was one of those special days. As we were waiting for the food to come, we talked about the day. I did most of the talking though.

"Why don't you tell me what you were babbling on and on about when you came home today making us late for our reservation?"

"I was at the lab hanging out with Gary." Mom sighed.

"Were you bothering him?"

"No! He invited me over."

"As long as you weren't bothering him, I don't care. Now why did both of you run into the house earlier? I heard doors slamming and yelling."

I was quiet.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Leaf, sweetie, what happened?"

"Mom, I really don't want to talk about it right now. I dropped my locket and he gave it back to me. Then we went to the lab. That's all I want to say." She nodded with understandment and knowing eyes. She knows how much I hate to talk about Dad, and how emotional it makes me. She stopped prodding and we continued to enjoy our dinner.

**XXXXX**

On the long drive home, I got a text from Trina who I feel like I haven't talked to in FOREVER.

_hey leaf whats up_

_went 2 restaurant w/ mom_

_r u coming 2 skool 2morrow_

_yup I guess u got my txt about being sick all of break_

_yeah I did how r u about the whole gary thing_

_over it_

_good 4 u c u 2morrow :)_

"Who are you texting, Leaf?" "Trina. Can I _please _text Misty to know how her gym exams went?" She sighed. "Sure." "Yay!"

_hey misty_

_hey leaf how r u doing_

_good how were ur gym exams_

_I aced all of them_

_awesome! do u officially run the gym now?_

_starting this coming summer_

_thats so cool how r u & ash getting along_

_were doing just fine u r missing out on the fun of having a boyfriend_

_maybe I dont want 1_

_how bout gary_

_u r not funny_

_well u like him dont u_

_yeah so_

_tell him_

_R U CRAZY! NO WAY!_

_thats what I did_

_thats cuz u knew he liked u back & ur welcome 4 that_

_yeah yeah yeah details details_

_what would I do if he didn't like me back_

_then he doesnt_

_WHAT? IT WOULD TOTALLY RUIN ME & GARYS FRIENDSHIP!_

_true_

_I thought u were supposed 2 b helping me_

_i am_

_whats ur advice then_

_don't do it cuz its way 2 risky_

_thats my point_

_g2g_

_y?_

_gym studying_

_kk_

_c u 2morrow leaf_

_bye :P_

"We're almost home!" my mom announced. '_Good',_ I thought. '_I am so tired!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Please review and you can ask any questions you have too. I will pm you with an answer. Give me advice. Pretty please?<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Summer: Okay, so if you bothered to look at my profile, you know I'm the fun and lovable Summer! If you didn't, well, now you do! Anyways, you get to meet my butt of an older sister.**

**Autumn: Ahola! Yeah, we both know our names are both seasons. Haha, I've never heard that before.**

**Summer: So, if you wanna know why the hell _she's _here, read the bottom at the end of the chappie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

><p><strong>LEAF'S MOM'S POV<strong>

It was torrentially down pouring, and Leaf and the boys needed to get to school one way or another. They couldn't fly on a fire pokémon in the pouring rain. _'I better call Professor Oak and Delia.'_ I thought.

"Hi, Delia! It's Rose."

"Good morning, Rose! Are you up because of the weather too?"

"Yes, I am. How are we going to get the kids to school?" The two of us thought about it until Delia spoke up.

"I can drive them."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I was probably going to end up driving Ash to school anyway."

"Thank you so much, Delia. Bye."

"Bye, Rose!"

"Mom, what are you doing?" Leaf asked as she stumbled down the stairs.

"I'm trying to sleep!" she screamed.

"Will you be quiet? I need to call Professor Oak about Gary."

"Why?"

"So you kids can go to school. Mrs. Ketchum is going to drive you." I told Leaf just as I finished dialing the number. To my surprise, Gary's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Mrs. Green. What's up?" I was so shocked that he was actually awake.

"Mom, if he asks, I'm sleeping!" I heard followed by footsteps speeding up the stairs.

"Gary, why are you awake so early?"

"I'm working on some research. I guess I forgot to go to sleep." I smiled.

"Gary, do you want Mrs. Ketchum to drive you to school? She's already driving Ash and Leaf."

"Sure, that would be perfect. I better go. Thanks for the call. Bye!"

"Mom, are you done talking on the video phone now?" I turned around to see her head peek out from the hallway.

"Yes, Leaf. You can come down now." I heard a sigh of relief as she walked downstairs.

"That was close. He almost saw me."

"Start to get ready, Leaf. It takes an hour by car, and you need to leave at 6:30 to get to school on time." She groaned.

"Okay. If you don't here the shower starting in half an hour, I fell back to sleep somewhere."

"Okay, sweetie. Go get ready." I said as she started up the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and started the coffee machine. _I wonder how Delia's doing with Ash._

**XXXXX**

**Delia's POV**

"Ash, wake up!" I waited and waited.

"Ash!" No answer. I ran upstairs and knocked on the door. Nothing. I walked in to find Ash snoring with Pikachu sleeping on his head.

"Pikachu, are you awake?" The little pokémon sat up and yawned. He leaped off of Ash and scurried up to me.

"Good morning, Pikachu." I said as I crouched down to the little pokemon's height.

"Pika pika, chu chu!" (_Good morning, Mrs. Ketchum!) _

"Will you do something for me?" I whispered my plan into his ear.

"Pikapi?" _(What do I get?)_ he asked with his arms crossed. I sighed.

"I'll give you a bottle of ketchup." Pikachu's eyes lit up and he nodded. I went back downstairs and started cooking breakfast.

All of the sudden, I heard, "PIKA-CHUUUU!" and a loud thud onto the ground.

"Holy crap! Pikachu! What the #!*% was that for?" Pikachu came running down the stairs.

"Here you go. Thank you." I told Pikachu as he snatched the bottle of kethchup and bounded into the living room.

"Mom! Pikachu thuderbolted me!"

"That's nice, dear. Now go get ready for school." He came down the stairs fifteen minutes later in his uniform.

"Where are my shoes?"

"Next to the door with all the other shoes. I have to drive you, Leaf, and Gary to school today." Ash stared at me with horror.

"Mom! Why on Earth did you do that?"

"What's such the big deal? They're both your friends, right?"

"Of course they are. But having the two of them in the same room for five minutes is dangerous. You're going to put them in the same vehicle for a whole _hour_? You've got to be insane!"

"Ash it'll be fine. I'm sure they're both mature enough to behave." He just groaned.

"Mom, you have no idea what you just got yourself into."

* * *

><p><strong>Summer: Okay, so here's the story of that horrible day told in my very own POV!<strong>

_**So my twin sister, Autumn, said she was going to the mall with her friends after school, which gave me the perfect opportunity to update this story for my wonderful readers. You see, no one in my entire family knew about my FF account. Not my twin, not my dad, and not even my mom. Only my best friend, Jake. Well, she decided not to go the mall and come home and scare the crap out of me. **_

_**So she walks into our room ever so quietly and taps my shoulder and whispers, "Boo.", making me scream. She glances at my computer and asks me what I'm doing, so I casually say, "Nothing you'd care about." I quickly changed the screen, feeling her eyes on my back. I turned around.**_

_**"What's your problem?" I asked, eyeing her suspiciously.**_

_**"What was that website you were on? It looked like some fancy-schmancy Microsoft Word." she asked.**_

_**"Maybe it was Microsoft Word." I said, trying to get her off my back.**_

_**"I know what Microsoft Word looks like. What was it, Summer?" she asked me, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. I got up and folded my arms as well.**_

_**"Nothing, Autumn." I said, us glaring at each other. She smirked.**_

_**"Fine. I'm just gonna call Jake and ask if he knows what it is." I smiled.**_

_**"He won't tell you. He promised he wouldn't ever tell anyone without asking me first." She just kept smirking.**_

_**"Then I'll tell him that you love him." My eyes widened, and Autumn says I got paler than I naturally was, but my cheeks were still red.**_

_**"I do not love him. Fine, I'll tell you." She smiled and jumped up and down as I rolled my eyes.**_

**Summer: So here we are today, now sharing _my _account.**

**Autumn: We made a deal so as long as she shares, she keeps it a secret.**

**Summer & Autumn: Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summer: Hello readers! Did you miss me? I missed you! Autumn, say hi!**

**Autumn: *_furiously writing on a huge note pad* _Hi.**

**Summer: She's working on her very own story, and she's been scribbling on that note pad for over a week.**

**Autumn: It includes music, romance, and my fave four shippings! And my fashion stylings!**

**Summer: Anyways, on with the story!**

**Autumn: Me and my sis don't own Pokemon at all.**

* * *

><p><strong>ASH'S POV<strong>

My mom just picked up Leaf. I am so horrified about this car ride, and I said a short prayer as we left Leaf's house asking Arceus to let me live. I got to sit in the passenger seat, so they couldn't get to me easily. I might sound completely nuts, but they could seriously do World War III in the backseat. Ten minutes into the car ride, the fighting began.

"Leaf, what do you have in your hand?" asked Gary.

"A bottle of Pepsi to help wake me up. Why?"

"That's sick! How do you drink that stuff?"

"Like this." She shook the bottle in front of his face, unscrewed the cap, and took a long sip.

"That's how I drink soda. Do you have another way?" She had a huge smirk on her face.

"My way of drinking Pepsi is dumping it down the drain."

"Pepsi waster! If you have such a problem with Pepsi, what do you drink that gave you an extra dose of annoying this morning?" she yelled.

"I had a coke." She made a disgusted face.

"Ewww! Coke makes me want to barf!"

"And why is that?"

"One, it tastes like crap. Two, it's got a _really _bad aftertaste. And three, which is a brand new reason as of now, you drink it." They kept going back and forth for a whole fifteen minutes.

_That's it. I've had enough of both of them._

"Guys." They completely ignored me.

"Guys." I said a bit louder. Gary just snatched Leaf's Pepsi and was waving it in the air.

"GUYS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Leaf was leaning over Gary, using his shoulder as support. Gary had a smirk on his face as he held the bottle of soda just out of her reach.

They whipped their heads to look at me, and yelled, "WHAT?" in unison.

"The best soda is root beer. Now will you two shut up?" They both slid to their side of the backseat and looked out their respective windows. I turned around and sighed at the wonderful silence. I heard Leaf angrily whispering to Gary.

"Gary, give Leaf her soda." Gary groaned and threw the bottle behind him without taking his eyes of the window. Since he wasn't looking, he hit Leaf in the back of the head with the plastic bottle.

"Owww! What was that for?" she hissed angrily.

"Sorry. It was an accident."

"No it wasn't! You hit me directly in the back of my head!"

"Yes it was an accident!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it -"

"Both of you be quiet!" I touched my mouth. _I didn't say that._ I slowly looked over at my mom. She looked like her head was about to pop off and steam would come out of her ears.

"I've dealt with you two fighting the entire car ride, and it's hard enough trying to drive when it's down pouring. I do not need you two causing World War III in the backseat!" _Ah-hah! It's good to know I'm not the only one thinking that!_

"Yes, Mrs. Ketchum." they mumbled. We only had another fifteen minutes until we got to school, and Leaf and Gary stayed quiet the entire time, surprisingly. I decided I'd take a really short nap since I was forced to wake up that morning by Pikachu thunder bolting me. Just as I was about to fall to sleep, I felt somebody poking my shoulder. I groaned.

"What, Leaf?"

"I was just poking you because I was bored." she whispered.

"Go poke Gary. I want to take a nap."

"I can't poke Gary."

"Why not?" I asked, on the edge of screaming again. Her eyes darted all over the place.

"I'm kind of scared to even look at him because your mom _really _scared me when she yelled." she whispered quietly enough so my mom wouldn't overhear us.

"Calm down and sit. Back. Down." I said as I pushed her forehead with my finger.

"We're here everybody!" my mom exclaimed. She pulled up to the school as we ran in to avoid get soaked through our clothes. As I got into the hallway, I looked at Gary.

"Pinch me." He looked at me like I was mad.

"Why?"

"Just do it." I squeezed my eyes shut and felt two nails dig into my flesh.

"Ouch!" I yelped. I glared at Leaf who stared at me mischievously.

"Where did he go?"

She jabbed her thumb behind her and laughed as I ran down the hallway screaming, "Gary!"

_Leaf pinched me,_ I thought as I ran, _which means I'm not dreaming. Yes!_

I am Ash Ketchum, the car trip survivor.

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn: I love the ending!<strong>

**Summer: Who wouldn't? In my reviews, I don't want anyone saying "Coke and Pepsi is such a stupid thing to fight about! You couldn't think of anything better?" A least I updated early for you peoples!**

**Autumn: Please review! The more you review, the more you donate to saving me from Summer's anger.**

**Summer: *mutters* You should all be grateful. *mutters***

**Autumn: Eep! Someone help!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summer: For those of you that really hated Trina, this is definitely the chapter for you!**

**Autumn: I want to personally thank MidniteMelodie for being the only one to even mention the saving Autumn fund! I know you all care, but at least she mentioned it. Thanks Midnite! *hands MidniteMelodie basket full of delicious things***

**Summer: Yeah, yeah. Anyways, I wanna thank all you awesome people who reviewed. I'm not gonna write all your names cuz it takes too long. Oh, do any of you like Matt Nathanson or Lee Dewyze? I want your opinion on them please! I went to a concert to see them last night! **

**Autumn: She's a braggy butt. Anyways, neither of us own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>MISTY'S POV<strong>

I was at our lunch table talking fighting with Ash about how water types are _way _better than electric types, which they are. Leaf and Trina walked over to the table and sat down.

"I have big news!" Trina exclaimed with a super excited expression on her face.

"I'm joining Gary Oak's fan club!" Ash almost started choking on his cheeseburger. I wanted to laugh uncontrollably. Leaf looked like she was trying her best to keep herself from removing Trina's head from her body.

"Why would you do that?" Leaf asked through clenched teeth.

"Because after I realized how much I liked Gary, I thought it'd be more obvious to him if I was a fan girl. That gives me a better chance of him asking me out." She picked up her lunch tray and carried it over to the Gary obsessed table.

"She is _so _not my friend anymore!" Leaf exclaimed with irritation still evident in her voice.

"That was unexpected." Ash stated in a surprised tone.

"I want to see her go to college and have that written down as extra curriculum." I managed to get out through a fit of giggles. Gary walked over to find Ash and I laughing while we made up jokes and Leaf sitting there with her arms crossed, a look of anger and annoyance on her face.

"What's so funny, guys?"

"Why don't you go ask your new fan girl?" Ash asked while laughing.

"Who?"

"Just guess who's never sitting at this table for the rest of her high school life." Leaf asked.

"Trina?" Gary asked, obviously surprised.

"Yup!" I replied.

"Awww, is Leafy sad she lost her friend to Gary?" he asked in a baby voice. She glared at him.

"Oww! Leaf, why did you punch my arm?"

"Not in a good mood." she replied as she got up and exited the cafeteria. Gary got up to follow her, but I grabbed his arm and sat him down.

"Gary, let her cool off. She needs to be alone." He nodded in understandment as he watched her storm out of the cafeteria into the hallway and outside to the back of the school.

**LEAF'S POV**

"Why would Trina do that?" I thought aloud. I walked past the school garden and climbed up the giant maple tree in the back. It was my unknown thinking spot that I sometimes spent my lunch period in. Whenever something happens like this, I turn to my locket. My dad always had a comforting smile that was contagious. I would stay up her forever, but I only had twenty minutes.

**XXXXX**

**NO POV**

"Misty, did she calm down yet?"

"Gary, I swear if you ask me that question one more time, I will use my mallet." Gary had anger on his face.

"Fine." he muttered.

"Mist, let him go." She glanced at Ash who nodded.

"Go ahead, Gary."

"Thank you so much! Bye!" He ran in the same direction that Leaf had went and made his way outside to the back of the school. He started looking around.

'_Where could she possibly be?' _he thought. Gary looked for a place that Leaf would be able to hide behind. He spotted the maple tree and smirked.

'_She's probably hiding behind the tree.'_ His smirk faded as he walked around the tree to find no one. He examined the tree and spotted a shoe, or more specifically, a black ballet flat, sticking out from the huge maple.

"Hmm. I wonder what this could be." he said aloud.

**LEAF'S POV**

'_Come on! You can't be serious!' _I thought to myself.

"Leaf, I know you're up there!" I sighed.

"Go back to lunch, Gary."

"I don't want to. What's the matter?"

'_Why does he have to be so stubborn?' _I poked out my head.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing."

"Then why are you out here instead of inside hanging out with all of your friends?" I sighed and pushed away the leaves covering me so he could see me clearly.

"I'm surprised any of my friends are left." I mentally slapped myself.

'_Now he's not gonna leave because I gave myself away!' _

"Ahhh, so that's what this is about. You're mad because you lost Trina to me."

"And Laura. And Stella. And don't forget Serena."

"Really? That many of your friends?"

"Gary, please go back. I'll see you later in P.E. You can bother me there." His face was full of determination, which sadly, comes with stubbornness.

"I'm not going back when one of my best friends is up in a tree being sad."

"How can you tell I'm sad?"

"I know you. Your eyes look sad." His gaze made me want to give in _so _bad, but if you know me well enough, you know I don't give up that easily.

"Well, you're wrong. You obviously can't read my eyes because I'm not sad." He just kicked the ground. There was a really awkward silence. I started to look at my locket and rubbed my fingers across my name. I could feel Gary staring at me, so I slowly turned my head to meet his gaze.

"What are you staring at?"

"You were tangling up your necklace chain." I looked down to see my fingers and my locket chain in a big jumbled mess.

"Oh, I guess I was." The bell faintly rang from the school.

"C'mon, Leaf. You have to come down from that tree now." I slowly and reluctantly climbed down and stood there. He started walking toward the school and looked at me.

"You coming? Or are you going to stand there like someone glued you in place."

I walked over to him as I exclaimed, "I am obviously not glued to the ground. What kind of person would do that anyway?"

"If I remember correctly, you and Ash Super Glued me to the hallway floor in fifth grade, and the school had to call a carpenter to remove me. I also lost my favorite pair of shoes that day."

"He he." I said, blushing lightly at my mistake.

"We both used to big bottles right in front of your locker for each foot. We had to measure your foot too."

"How'd you do that?"

"I don't know. Ask Ash."

"Okay." he said slowly. He looked at his watch as his eyes widened.

"We better run!"

"Already ahead of you!" I shouted as I ran into the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Summer: Are any of you happy about my awesome updating? I'll update whenever I'm able to.<strong>

**Autumn: I'm also planning on publishing my very own story, but I need OCs. Here's a form that you can fill out with a female Oc if you feel like it.**

_**OC Form**_

_**Name:**_

_**Appearance (hair, eyes, signature clothes, etc.):**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Other:**_

**Summer: I hope you'll fill our pm box with OC****s!**

**Summer & Autumn: Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summer: Ahola, readers! Autumn and I are planning on writing a three or four part series of OldRivalShipping eventually.**

**Autumn: The way we came up with the titles is hilarious!**

**Summer: *wipes away imaginary tear* You had to be there!**

**Autumn: Anyways, we don't own Pokemon at all, sadly.**

* * *

><p><strong>LEAF'S POV<strong>

I went through the rest of the day easily, and met up with Misty in the girls' locker room after my History class.

"Do you know what we're doing in P.E. today, Misty?"

"Yeah. We're doing dodge ball. Why?" I grinned evilly.

"Ash and Gary are going to die!"

"Leaf, they might be on our team." I made a pouty face.

"You just ruined it. Maybe I can ask Mr. Rhodes to do boys versus girls." Misty had her own evil grin on her face.

"I love the way you think." Misty and I ran out of the locker room and up to Mr. Rhodes.

"Mr. Rhodes, can we do boys versus girls in dodge ball today?"

"Sure girls. Why?" Misty and I shot worried glances at each other.

"No reason. Thanks!" Misty said quickly pulling me away with her.

"Leaf, this is going to be the best P.E. class ever! Especially since all the girls on our team are pretty athletic."

"I know! I'm so excited!" We talked about whipping the boys' butts for five minutes until Mr. Rhodes blew his whistle.

"Today we're going to play dodge ball and run relay races. Team B, head out to the track. Team A, stay here. I'll be back in after I give instructions to Team B." Mr. Rhodes walked outside to the track while Ash and Gary walked over to Misty and me.

"Are you guys ready to play dodge ball?" Misty asked, her evil grin still on her face.

"I don't like either of their faces, Ash." Gary said. Our evil grins widened at their sudden fear.

"Oh no. They've got devious looks in their eyes. We're done for!" Ash exclaimed with a horrified look on his face. As if on cue, Mr. Rhodes came back into the gym and blew his whistle to get our attention.

"We're going to do boys versus girls in dodge ball today, due to Misty and Leaf's request." We looked at them with smirks big and wide on our faces. Their eyes widened at realization to what we just set up. They were obviously scared. Most people who have played dodge ball with me look like that. I'm not bragging, but I rock at dodge ball.

"Everybody take the court. Does everyone know how to play?" We all nodded and ran to our sides. Mr. Rhodes blew his whistle, signaling the start of the game.

"You girls are going down!" Josh yelled. I tossed the ball I was holding up and down in my one hand, trying to get my aim just right. I flashed a smile and threw the ball, hitting Josh square in the stomach.

"All the girls are down, Josh! Good luck fixing your broken nails!" Josh stuck his tongue out at me and sat down as my first victim.

Gary hit down Elise and Natalie. Ash just hit Sandra and Emily. Yeah, his aim's not the best, but he's still pretty good. I smoked a ball into Brandon, Derek, Tom, and Logan. Misty almost knocked Zach over and hit Michael with ease. Soon it was five to three. Misty, Kayla, Sonya, Ariel, and I were on the girls' side and Gary, Ash, and Steven were left on the boys' side. Steven and Ash knocked down Kayla and Sonya. That left it at three to three, but not for long. Ariel shot down Steven, and Ash hit Ariel's back after aiming for Misty. That left Ash, Gary, me, and Misty as the final four competitors.

Misty and I exchanged knowing glances, and at the same time we screamed at the top of our lungs, "You're going down Ash/Gary!" We threw the dodge balls at them on full-force, knocking them over with defeat.

"And that's how you beat a couple of boys!" I exclaimed, giving Misty high-five. We walked of the court with a surge of victory, earning glares from Ash and Gary. That's right. Don't _ever _attempt to verse me and Misty in the sport of dodge ball.

Unless, of course, you want to lose.

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn: Okay, so about my story. I'm pretty sure about what OC I'm going to use. You know who you are. <strong>

**Summer: Only two people submitted OCs for my sis' story. The OC's gonna be a main character. So of course the OC needs a love interest. **

**Autumn: I'm accepting guys and girls!**

_**OC Form**_

_**Name:**_

_**Appearance (hair, eyes, signature clothes, etc.):**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Other:**_

**Summer & Autumn: Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Summer: *sings along to radio* Celebrate good times, come on!**

**Autumn: Anyone wanna know why we're celebrating?**

**Summer: It's the longest chappie I've ever written! Over 2,000 words!**

**Autumn: Yup. I'm very proud of her.**

**Summer: Who wouldn't be?**

**Autumn: I call doing the disclaimer! Neither of us own Pokemon or the single song we used to irritate Gary in this chappie.**

* * *

><p><strong>LEAF'S POV<strong>

"That game of dodge ball wasn't fair!" Ash whined as we flew back to Pallet Town with Gary.

"Hey! It's not my fault girls are better than guys." I said, sticking out my tongue. Ash stuck out his tongue too. We kept glaring at each other with our tongues sticking out until Ash's tongue dried out and he starting chugging water from his water bottle in his backpack. I laughed.

"Girls are better than guys at dodge ball _and_ tongue contests!" Ash rolled his eyes.

"Gary, can you take me to Pewter City? I have a science project with Brock." Gary groaned.

"We passed Pewter City ten minutes ago. Can't you just call him or something?"

"No, I can't. We need to work on our science project."

"Just go to his place tomorrow, Ash. When is the project due? Next week?"

"I wish. It's due tomorrow because Professor Ivy enjoys torturing us with ginormous assignments due the next day." Gary sighed with defeat.

"Fine. But I'm not coming to get you. Do you have your Charizard?"

"Yeah. Let me call my mom to make sure it's okay with her." Poor Charizard flew in the air for five extra minutes while Ash called his mom.

Ash exclaimed, "She doesn't care. Off to Pewter City!"

"Everybody hold on! I'm making a U-turn!" We all gripped onto Charizard for dear life. It took a whole twenty minutes to get to Pewter City because it was pretty out of the way from our regular route home. We landed right in front of Brock's house, causing all of his little siblings to run outside with excitement at the huge Pokémon. Gary and I laughed as Brock and his oldest sibling, Forrest, pried their younger brothers and sisters off of Charizard. I saw one little girl climb up all the way to where Gary and I sat. I smiled fondly at her and giggled as she fell onto my lap.

"Hi. What's your name?"

"I'm Tilly. What's your name?"

"I'm Leaf and that's Gary." She giggled the cutest little giggle ever. She stood up slowly and carefully walked over to Gary. She whispered something in his ear, and a huge blush broke out on his face. I started laughing hysterically at the fact that a little four year old made Gary blush that fiercely. He shot me a glare, making me clutch my stomach and continue laughing. He looked deep in thought and whispered something into Tilly's ear. She nodded and jumped off of Charizard into Brock's arms.

"Bye Leaf and Gary!" Tilly shouted up to us

"Bye Tilly!" we exclaimed as Charizard started to lift off and into the sky.

"We have another forty minutes, Leaf. You might as well kick back and relax." I rested my hands behind my head.

"So, what did little innocent Tilly say that made you blush such a deep red?" His cheeks became a light rosy pink at the memory.

"Nothing."

"Come on, Gary. I'm not stupid. Can you at least tell me what you said to Tilly?" He shut his eyes and focused, which really scared me since he _was_ flying this Pokémon, after all. He smirked.

"I said, and I quote, 'Not yet.'" I 'hmphed' and folded my arms across my chest.

"That's gives me no hint whatsoever to what you and Tilly were talking about!" His smirk widened.

"I never said it would." I sighed and laid back. Well, I laid back as much as I could without rolling off of the huge dragon Pokémon. I gazed at the clouds and got tired off the silence _very _fast. I fished my iPod out of my backpack and started listening to _I Don't Wanna Dance_ by _Hey Monday_. I started singing along right at the beginning after cranking the volume up as loud as it could go.

_Take me home_

_You, you hit me with a break_  
><em>And now you're back for more<em>  
><em>Your song's the same<em>

_Leave me with all the blame  
>I don't have time for another game<em>

I started shaking my fist in the air and shaking my head dramatically.  
><em><br>I don't wanna dance  
>So don't you ask me, babe<br>I don't wanna dance  
>You blew your chance<br>To rock my night away  
>I want some fun<br>Boy, you're so not the one  
>I don't wanna dance<br>So let it go  
>You'll never take me home<br>Take me home  
>Take me home<em>

Gary took my earbuds out of my iPod, making the music cease. I smirked.

"I find it hilarious that you don't think I have the words memorized." He groaned.

_Talk to me without a sound  
>'Cause you were such a tool<br>Who's sorry now?  
>You, you're shaking on the floor<br>Watch me walking out the door_

_I don't wanna dance_  
><em>So don't you ask me, babe<em>  
><em>I don't wanna dance<em>  
><em>You blew your chance<em>  
><em>To rock my night away<em>  
><em>I want some fun<em>  
><em>Boy, you're so not the one<em>  
><em>I don't wanna dance<em>  
><em>So let it go<em>  
><em>You'll never take me home<em>  
><em>Take me home<em>  
><em>Take me home<em>

Gary covered my mouth.

"Shut up." I shook my head and licked his hand. He smirked.

"Nice try. Your spit's not gonna stop me from covering your mouth." I rolled my eyes and slowly took my earbuds out of his hand and slipped them into my ears. He carefully removed his hand from mouth and turned away from me. I decided to continue my horrible singing.

_Don't tell the DJ to hit rewind  
>Tonight, there's no you and me<br>Don't play that record  
>Don't waste your time<em>

_You, you threw it all away_

I sat up and sang with all my might as Gary laughed at me even though I couldn't hear him very well.

_I don't wanna dance  
>So don't you ask me, babe<br>I don't wanna dance  
>You blew your chance<br>To rock my night away  
>I want some fun<br>Boy, you're so not the one  
>I don't wanna dance<br>So let it go  
>You'll never take me home<br>Take me home  
>Take me home<br>_

I clapped my hands to the beat that only I could hear because of my ear buds.

_I won't dance  
>I won't dance<br>Bust a move or clap my hands __[x3]_

_Take me home_  
><em>(Take me home)<em>

I bowed as Gary kept laughing at me.

"You are so weird, Leaf."

"Psh, am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"Whatever."

"Ha ha! I win!" He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the endless sky in front of him. I glanced at my phone, which said we had about fifteen minutes left before we landed back in Pallet Town. I started thinking again, and let my thoughts overwhelm me for the second time that day. All my thoughts were geared towards Gary. _He was acting strange lately, in my opinion. Maybe he was stressed with his research. It's got to be hard, considering no one could succeed to do what he's trying to do. It couldn't be school work or homework because Gary's pretty smart. It could be that Battle Club thingy he does. Maybe it's… _

"Leaf!"

"Owww! Why did you pinch me?"

"I've been yelling at you for the past five minutes straight now."

"Really? I must've spaced out."

"No." he said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Gary." I said, pinching him back.

"Owww! You have sharp nails!"

"No duh. I am a girl, you know, and owww!" I exclaimed, rubbing my poor, suffering arm. I punched his arm.

"Jeez, Leaf! What was that for?" That led to constant back and forth punching, poking, pinching, and screaming until my mom came outside.

"Guys! What are you fighting about now?"

"He/She pinched me! You started it! Nu-uh! Yeah-huh! Mrs. Green/Mom, do something!" We said the entire thing in unison, which must've been a world record or something.

"Both of you be quiet! Leaf, you're first, so start explaining." I drew in a breath.

"Gary pinched me, so I pinched him back. Then he pinched me again, so I punched him in arm. I think it went downhill after that." My mom sighed.

"Apparently. Go, Gary."

"Well, Mrs. Green, this is what happened. I landed my Charizard outside your house, and Leaf was spacing out _again._" I shot a glare at him, but he ignored me and continued.

"I yelled her name, but she didn't react. I pinched her arm and she returned to reality. After that, we kept fighting until you came outside." My mom tapped her finger on her chin.

"Leaf, you lose. Gary, you win. Leaf, Gary was only trying to get your attention, and you shouldn't have pinched him. What do you say?" I groaned. My mom's lectures made me feel like a five year old.

"Sorry, Gary." I said in a whisper.

"What was that?" My mom asked, hands on her hips.

"I don't think Gary could here you."

"I'm sorry that I pinched you." I said through gritted teeth.

"I forgive you." he said with a smirk. I punched him again, making sure my fist hit him where I hit him before, and went inside. My mom came in with a scowl on her face as I sat there with a bag of potato chips watching an episode of… whatever my mom had on, I wasn't sure.

"Leaf Raquelle Green! You cannot do stuff like this! I mean, I know you're in love with him, but-" I practically choked on the chip that was in my mouth.

"In love? You're crazy!"

"Leaf, you and Gary remind me of myself and your dad." I stopped staring at the TV right when I heard the words 'your dad', focusing my full attention on my mother.

"We were always fighting like you and Gary do, poking fun at each other, and getting mad, but not for real."

"Mom, there's two things wrong with your explanation. One, you're insane! And two, Gary doesn't like me back. Therefore, you. Are. Wrong." I said, emphasizing my last three words by jabbing my index finger at her direction. She rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

"How do you know?" she said from the kitchen.

"Maybe he _does _like you back." It was my turn to roll my eyes.

_Yeah, right. Like that'll ever happen._

* * *

><p><strong>Summer: Who thinks Leaf is stupid at the end of this chappie?<strong>

**Autumn: *raises hand* ME! I think she's awesome, but she has no idea about the world around her.**

**Summer: My sis wants to talk to you guys about the OCs.**

**Autumn: I kinda decided to create my own OCs. You see, I was using stand-ins until I chose real OCs, but I got attached to them. Sorry for all that confusion!**

**Summer: Sorry MidniteMelodie, Pablo and Bobboo, TheBobWhoFrtd, and RukaRoit983. We saved you some celebration cake. *hands each person a slice of cake***

**Autumn: I wanted to know if you wanted my OCs' profiles so you knew what they looked like and stuff. If you do, please say so in a review or a PM.**

**Summer & Autumn: Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Summer: I'm very mad at you guys. I only got two reviews!**

**Autumn: Did I irritate you people because of the whole OC thing? I'm sorry!**

**Summer: Two of my regulars didn't review and that worries me. Are you all alive and okay? **

**Autumn: What do you guys think about the whole Hurricane Irene thing? Are you all okay? We're both really concerned.**

**Summer: Well, I wanted to thank i just like to read theses and TheBobWhoFrtd for reviewing.**

**Autumn: We own nothing! Get it through your heads, people!**

* * *

><p><strong>LEAF'S POV<strong>

"Bye, Mom!" I said as I went straight for the door.

"Don't get into any fights with anyone!" she shouted from upstairs.

"Whatever." I muttered to myself as I turned the door knob. I raised an eyebrow when all I saw was Ash talking on his cell phone and pacing back and forth. I ran up to him as he shoved his phone into his pocket.

"What's going on, Ash? Where's Gary?"

"Professor Oak said he's still sleeping. He was up late with his research, so the Professor's letting him sleep in." I groaned.

"How are we supposed to get to school?"

"Let's run to my house and grab my Charizard." I nodded as we started sprinting off to Ash's house, competing the entire way. We were neck and neck, and we didn't stop as we sped through the door and up the stairs into Ash's room. Ash fished the right Poke ball out of a drawer and we sped back down the stairs just as fast, running right past Mrs. Ketchum.

**XXXXX**

"Gary's so lucky! I didn't get to sleep in at all today!" I exclaimed as we flew to Cerulean Academy.

"He's gotta stop staying up so freaking late with his research! All it is is extra homework." I continued to ramble on and on until Ash slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Leaf, you need to shut up unless you want me to crash and kill both of us." I nodded and licked his hand with the tip of my tongue, making him shriek and wipe the palm of his hand on his shirt.

"Gross!" he whined as I laughed. I cranked up my iPod and decided not to sing horribly, instead I'd hum. _'I'll save the irritating singing for Gary.' _As I got to the end of the second chorus, Ash tapped me and motioned for me to take out my earbuds. I did as instructed.

"What?"

"Please stop, Leaf. Can't you save the weirdness for Gary instead?" I rubbed my chin.

"Good idea. But when he asks why I'm being so annoying, I'm blaming you."

He gave me a thumbs-up and said, "Time to land!" I gripped onto Charizard as we dove down to the ground. We both jumped off and ran over to Misty.

"Ash was being mean to me!" I whined.

"Nu-uh!" We had another tongue-sticking-out contest as Misty rolled her eyes and yanked both of us into school. She let go of us and made us shake hands and apologize.

"I gotta go guys." He gave Misty a kiss on her cheek and ran over to Brandon and Steven.

When Ash was out of earshot, I let out a really loud "Awwwwww!" Misty's cheeks turned bright red and she smiled.

"Shut up." We walked over to our lockers and mine exploded all over me. I groaned.

"Misty, help me!"

**XXXXX**

**ASH'S POV**

I walked down the hall while Brandon, Steven, and I stopped at my locker on the way.

"So, I'm thinking about asking this girl out." Brandon said, biting his lip nervously.

"Really? Are you sure? Who the heck would _you _ask out? She'll probably say no." Steven said with a huge smirk on his face. Brandon glared at him while I rolled my eyes.

"Who are you thinking about asking out, Brandon?"

"Leaf Green. Why?" he asked, nervously chewing on his lip _again._ I dropped my books to the floor in shock, and quickly kneeled down to pick them up.

"Not bad, Brandon. Not bad." Steven said in approval, patting Brandon's back. I tried to imagine my high school friend with my childhood friend, but I couldn't. It just seemed, I don't know, wrong to me.

"Ash," Brandon asked, looking right at me.

"I've heard you've known Leaf for a year or so. Could you help me out? Or do you not know her well enough to ask her about something like this?"

"I've known Leaf since we were both five years old." I said with confidence, and then I instantly regretted ever saying anything at all.

"Perfect! So you'll help me?" he asked with pleading eyes. I sighed with defeat.

"I guess, but I'm not promising anything." Brandon jumped and punched the air with victory.

"Thanks, Ash!" he said, running down the hall with excitement to Language Arts.

**XXXXX**

**LEAF'S POV**

Just as I was about to go to bed since it was such an early morning for me and I was completely wiped out, Ash started texting me.

_hey leaf_

_hi ash what do u want_

_my friend has a ? 4 u_

_what does he want_

_Brandon wants 2 know if u would want 2 go out w/ him on a date_

My eyes widened. I barely knew this guy, which made me wonder why he'd want to go out with me of all people.

_really_

_what do u say_

_idk_

_is there someone else ure interested in_

My mind instantly floated to Gary.

_none of ur beeswax!_

_so there is?_

Like I'm gonna tell Ash.

_no_

_sure_

_what was that?_

I could practically see Ash look around with worry.

_nothing_

_that's what I thought_

_so will u go out w/ him_

_idk…y does he like me_

_he said ur pretty nice and funny_

_well…_

I thought about my crush on Gary. Was I really going to turn down a date with a nice, cute guy because of the one in a gazillion chance of Gary asking me out? Nope. Ya know why? I'm not stupid.

_give him my #_

_so ull go out w/ him_

_sure but don't tell him about this _

_y not?_

_I want him 2 b surprised ;)_

_k good nite!_

I slid my phone shut and glanced at my alarm clock. It was after 11:30, and I was exhausted. I smiled to myself. _'This could be interesting… I can't wait!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Summer: Looks like Gary's got some competition... How do you think he'll react to this?<strong>

**Autumn: I know but I won't tell you.**

**Summer: This story's just begun. *laughs evilly***

**Autumn: Ignore her. I decided to put my OCs profiles in my story when I decide to publish it.**

**Summer & Autumn: Question time!**

**What is your favorite song?**

**Summer: I wanna know.**

**Autumn: So do I. We'll tell you our favorite songs if you tell us yours.**

**Summer & Autumn: Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Summer: Have any of you missed me? I'm sooooooooo sorry I've been gone so long! I'm horrible with managing my school work, my sports practice, and my new obsession for Super Paper Mario. Autumn's not here tonight, so I have a special guess star.**

**Paul: Why did you drag me here?**

**Summer: Cuz' you're my cousin of course!**

**Paul: Someone help me.**

**Summer: He's in denial over the fact that we're related. Why don't you tell my readers the disclaimer?**

**Paul: No way.**

**Summer: *gives Paul the evil eye* DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Paul: This crazy teenager doesn't own Pokemon and thank Arceus that she never will. She only owns Brandon and Steven.**

* * *

><p><strong>LEAF'S POV<strong>

I was super excited about Brandon asking me out. I attempted for the entire day to put Gary out of my mind, or at least to the back of it. I was going to be happy and ignore the constant whisper in my head telling me not to say yes to Brandon's offer.

_Don't say yes._

**I promised Ash.**

_Promises are made to be broken._

**Shut it!**

_Don't say I didn't warn you…_

I shook my head to clear that irritating voice that sadly was my conscience. My entire day was filled with anticipation and boring teacher lectures. At the end of the day, I slowly walked out of school behind Ash and Gary. Ash turned around and gave me the "did he ask you?" look. I shook my head, because he really didn't, which I have to admit, made me a little sad.

"Leaf! Wait up!" I whipped my head around to see Brandon leaning against the gate panting. I walked over to him and gave him a look of inquiry. I glanced at the boys. Ash kept talking to Gary until he got him out of earshot from my conversation with Brandon.

"Hey, Brandon. What's up?" He bit his lip.

"I was just wondering if you, um, wanted to do something sometime?"

"Like what?"

"Do you want to hang out sometime?" His cheeks were rose colored and he looked like he was worried I was going to reject him. I smiled.

"That sounds fun. I'd like that." He smiled back with dazzling white teeth.

"So, how's 5:00 ?"

"Perfect. I can't wait."

"I'll bring my Salamence. I hope that's okay with you."

"That's fine. Have you seen my daily ride to school?" We both laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow in school. Bye, Leaf!" Brandon said as he ran back into the school, probably going to tell Steven the good news. I screamed in my head. I was so excited. I glanced over again to find Gary feeding Charizard and Ash sticking his thumbs up without Gary noticing.

**GARY'S POV **(happening during Leaf's talk with Brandon)

A second ago, I was walking out of school with Leaf and Ash. When I looked back, Leaf's standing at the school gate talking to Brandon. Brandon's face got all red, they laughed, then he ran back into the school and Leaf ran towards Ash and me.

"What was that all about?" I asked her.

"Brandon asked me out on a date!" she squealed. I clenched my teeth to keep from yelling, but I accidentally dropped my jaw. Ash elbowed me in the side, making my mouth shut on its own.

"That's great, Leaf!" Ash exclaimed, making me want to physically harm him. I took a deep breath and climbed up onto Charizard.

"I'm gonna leave you guys here if you don't get on soon!" I shouted as they started to climb up Charizard.

**XXXXX**

"Why are you going on a date with Brandon?" I asked as we entered the sky.

"Because he asked me obviously, and he's really sweet." I could feel my heart shatter in my chest. Honestly, Leaf was the only girl I really liked, and now she was going on a date with Brandon. I couldn't really blame him for asking her out. Leaf _is_ beautiful, kind, caring, and funny. I sighed and thought to myself. _If only I would've asked her out first. But I can't because I don't want to ruin our friendship. _

_And I've known Leaf too long to risk it._

* * *

><p><strong>Summer: Was that too short? In case it was, I gave you another chapter. Read on!<strong>

**Paul: *sits tied up in a chair with duct tape over his mouth***


	19. Chapter 19

**LEAF'S POV**

I was outside playing with Ditty, seeing all the things it could change into. I sat on it, approving its recliner setting. I checked my phone for the time, which read 2:45. I had a little over two hours until Brandon came. I already chose what to wear, so I could do whatever I wanted for the remaining time I had. I was probably the most bored person on the planet, so I returned Ditto and ran over to Ash's house.

When I knocked on the door, Mrs. Ketchum answered and simply said, "He's in the backyard." I thanked her and quietly walked to the back. Ash was sitting on the porch swing with his hat over his face, probably sleeping.

"Ash, are you awake?" I asked. He replied with a snore. I groaned and shook him.

"Ash! Wake up!" All that happened was his "precious" hat he won when he was ten fell off his face onto the ground next to me. The only thing that _might've _waked him up was a train to go rumbling right through the backyard. I smirked and ran inside. Mrs. Ketchum looked up and smiled.

"Is there something you need, Leaf?" I smiled back and sat down at the breakfast bar.

"I just needed something to do so I thought I'd come talk to Ash, but he's sleeping." Mrs. Ketchum chuckled.

"He is quite the heavy sleeper, isn't he?" I nodded.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you, Mrs. Ketchum."

"Nonsense, Leaf. I enjoy your company. How is life treating you?"

"Great, actually. I'm going on a date later today for dinner."

"Really? Ash mentioned something about you going on a date and Gary being in a bad mood." My eyes widened.

"I didn't know Gary was in a bad mood. Maybe I'll stop by there later to see what his problem is now." Mrs. Ketchum chuckled.

"Okay, Leaf. I'll see you around, and please tell me how your date went. Sometimes I need a girl to talk to." I smiled and gave her hug.

"Will do. Bye, Mrs. Ketchum." I waved goodbye as I shut the door and slowly walked over to the lab. It would take me at least ten minutes by walking so I calmly took my time. After wondering about why Gary was so #!*% when Brandon asked me out, I decided to just run. I jogged the rest of the distance and adjusted my hat before ringing the doorbell. Professor Oak opened the door and let me in.

"I'll go upstairs and get him." the professor said as he slowly went up the stairs. I sat myself down on the black leather recliner and gazed at the stairs, waiting for Gary to come down. Five minutes went past. My elbow was on my knee and my chin was in my hand.

I tapped my fingers against my chin and started to hear yelling. My eyes widened when I heard a door slam. I sat up as Professor Oak and Gary emerged from upstairs, Gary trudging behind him. He plopped down into the black leather recliner opposite of mine.

"I'm going to check up on the Pokémon outside." The professor muttered, sensing the tension in the air. Gary was staring at the floor avoiding eye contact.

"Gary, what happened yesterday?" I asked, wishing he'd look at me.

"We went to school and flew home." he stated, keeping his eyes glued to the floor.

"You know what I'm talking about. What's wrong?" He still refused to look at me. It made me want to scream.

"Gary, will you look at me. What's wrong?" I said forcefully.

"Nothing." he said, mimicking my forceful tone.

"Don't worry about it."

"I am going to worry about it. You're my friend, and I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." He finally looked up at me with bloodshot eyes showing his lack of sleep.

"Gary, please talk to me." I said, attempting to sound persistent.

"It's just, Brandon doesn't seem like the kind of guy you would fall for." I sighed.

"Seriously? That's what this is about? My date?" Gary rested his hand on his forehead.

"Why don't you want me to go on this date?"

"I don't think you'll like him."

"Why not?"

"Because." I sat there and just looked at him.

"Why should you care?" He groaned.

"You're my friend, and I don't want you to get hurt." He looked at me, waiting for a reply. I just shook my head.

"That's not why you're upset. Why won't you tell me?"

"I can't." he replied shakily. We just looked at each other for a full minute and a half.

"I can't believe you…" I whispered to myself, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Leaf…" I heard the back door open, signaling Professor Oak coming back inside. _'I better wrap this up quick.'_

"Are you going to tell me what your problem is or not?" He intently stared at the floor.

"Fine. Don't tell me." I said, heading for the door.

"If you want to hide yourself from me, go ahead. I won't care." I said, my voice cracking during my last sentence.

"Leaf, please…"

"Save it for someone who cares." I barked, venom dripping from every word. His eyes widened in surprise at what I said, but before he could reply, I slammed the door in his face and ran from his house as fast as my legs would carry me. I pounded up the stairs and flopped onto my bed, gazing at the ceiling. I wiped my eyes and sat up. I was going to have fun on my date, and whatever Gary thought was _his _problem.

**XXXXX**

After fussing over my makeup and some last minutes shirt switching, Brandon showed up with his Salamence.

"Wow, Leaf. You look great." I smiled.

"Thanks! Now let's go out to eat!" After boarding his Salamence, I got really nervous. _'What if I embarrass myself? What if he thinks I'm weird or something?'_

**One hour later…**

Oh my gosh! It was awesome! Brandon is so funny and he's really nice. I'm so happy I decided to go out with him. What an awesome dinner! I laid on my bed and smiled to myself.

"Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Phone call! Phone call!" I snatched my phone from my side table and sat up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Leaf." I groaned.

"What do you want, Gary?"

"How was your date with Brandon?"

"Don't you mean 'Did you absolutely hate Brandon?'"

"So you're still mad at me?"

"Of course I'm mad! My own friend isn't supporting me! At least Ash is a good friend!"

"Wait a second. Ash is supporting this?" he asked, shock evident in his voice.

"Yeah. He's the one who set me up with Brandon in the first place."

"Ash did what?" he yelled into his cell phone.

"Why do you care?"

"I can't tell you." I groaned.

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"So I can tell you anything, but you won't tell me why my date bothers you?"

"You make me sound like a jerk when you say that." My eyes swelled with tears.

"Maybe it's because you _are _a jerk!" I screamed, slamming my phone shut. I shoved my face into a pillow and screamed at the top of my lungs. After screaming three or four times, I started bawling hysterically into the pillow. I calmed myself down, letting tears silently race down my cheeks. My phone rang again and his picture flashed on the screen. I clenched my fists and chucked the phone into my closet as it continued to vibrate in a pile of clothes. Five minutes later, my mom yelled at me to come down.

"What?" I asked, wiping my eyes for the second time that day.

"Gary's on the video phone. He said he wanted to talk to you." I gritted my teeth.

"Tell him too bad." I hissed. My mom raised an eyebrow.

"Leaf, I don't like that tone you're using with me."

"I'm not talking to him, and you _cannot_ make me."

"Leaf Raquelle Green! I will ground you if you give me one more snappy comment!"

"Please, Mom." I pleaded.

"Please." She sighed, running a finger through her brown locks.

"Whatever. Go back to your room." I mouthed a thank you and ran back upstairs. I stood in the hallway, listening to my mom as she told Gary I was busy. Sure, I felt horrible doing that to one of my best friends, but he _so _deserved it.

"Mom! Can you drive me to school tomorrow on your way to work?"

"Sure, Leaf! I'll wake you up extra early!"

_Gary won't be hearing from__** me**__ anytime soon._

* * *

><p><strong>Summer: I swear I'll try better to update more and read my friends' updates.<strong>

**Paul: Hopefully I'm not coming back here.**

**Summer: Yeah yeah. Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Summer: Ugh. This is the third time of had to type this author note!**

**Autumn: The first time, the internet went down, then it said we weren't logged in.**

**Summer: It better work this time!**

**Autumn: We own nothing except for Brandon.**

* * *

><p><strong>LEAF'S POV<strong>

I had to get up earlier since my mom had to drive me to school. I was going to avoid Gary at all costs, and he would definitely notice. I got to school the same time Ash and Gary were dismounted Charizard.

"Hey Leaf. Why didn't you ride with the guys this morning?" Misty asked me as I reached the gate.

"I don't fly with them anymore." She rolled her eyes.

"Is this another one of your one-day fights with Gary or something?" I shook my head.

"He really screwed up this time, and I'm not forgiving him easily." She looked my face up and down.

"Oh my Arceus, you're serious." We walked in an awkward silence until Misty spoke up.

"So, how was your date with Brandon?"

"It was great! He took me to this nice restaurant."

"Awww!" she exclaimed as we opened our lockers.

"That's sooo romantic!" I rolled my eyes as she continued on with how cute Brandon and I were. Ash ran up to us and grabbed Misty's hand.

"What's up Ash?"

"Nothing, I'm just bored." Misty smiled.

"Then let's go to class."

"But I don't want to!" Ash whined. Misty turned on her heel and pulled him behind her.

"Too bad. See you later, Leaf!"

"Bye!" I shouted over Ash's whining. I started searching through my locker for my L.A. books and shut my locker to be greeted by Brandon leaning against the locker next to mine. I jumped in surprise.

"You scared me to death!" He laughed.

"I didn't know you'd get scared so easily." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, what's up?" He shrugged.

"Nothing much. School and suckish science classes. The usual."

"As long as you pass, it doesn't really matter how suckish it is." I slammed my locker shut and started to walk to first period with him.

"That's the thing. I'm not passing, I'm failing." I tapped my chin and thought carefully.

"I'm decent at science. I could tutor you if you want."

"Really? That'd be awesome! Are you sure?"

"Of course. We could meet at Cerulean Library if you want."

"That's perfect. How's 6:30?"

"That's perfect. Try to have fun at science."

"Yeah, I'll try." Brandon continued walking down the hall and waved as he entered his classroom. I smiled to myself and went in my classroom, taking my seat next to Misty. She was turned around and talking to Ash.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Hey, Leaf. I'm surprised you showed up." I gave them a confused look.

"Why are you two so surprised? I kind of have to be here." Misty glanced at her watch.

"You're a few minutes late. Usually Ms. Lassoni is here before any of us. You are so lucky she's late today of all days."

"Yeah, what happened?" asked Ash.

"Fight with Gary in the hall and win?" I shook my head.

"Sorry, but I don't talk to that jerkface anymore." He laughed.

"Another one-day fight?"

"Ash, she's serious. She hates his guts." Ash eyes widened and Misty nodded to confirm it was true. He sighed.

"What did Gary do this time?"

"He got all #!*% off because I went out with Brandon, and he won't tell me why."

"I'll see what I can do. I _am_ his best friend." I smiled.

"Thanks, Ash."

"Why were you late then?" Misty asked.

"I was talking to Brandon. We're meeting at the Cerulean Library this Thursday."

"Awww! That's so romantic! Are you going on a study date?" I sighed.

"Sure, Misty. Call it what you like."

"You can come over to my house after school on Thursday so you don't have trouble getting there. Then you can sleep over and go to school with me on Friday."

"Sure. I'll ask my mom after school."

"Yay!" Misty cheered.

"Turn around! Ms. Lassoni's here!" Ash loudly whispered. Misty and I whipped around and joined the class in greeting Ms. Lassoni.

"Good morning, Ms. Lassoni."

_Oh yes, what a good morning it was._

**XXXXX**

**MISTY'S POV**

The day went by rather quick, and probably the hardest period of all came: lunch. I sat in between Leaf and Ash and Ash sat next to Gary. Ash and I tried to lighten the mood, but there was obvious tension between Gary and Leaf. Leaf talked to me a little, but Gary wouldn't talk at all.

I poked Ash's shoulder and whispered "What are we supposed to do? We can't have lunch like this for the rest of our senior lives. We need to do something! Look at them!" Leaf was busy glaring at Gary, and Gary was _very_ interested in his slice of pizza all of the sudden. I sighed.

"Do you see what I mean?" I asked. Ash nodded.

"I'll get Gary on Friday if you agree to get Leaf."

"Deal. Let's just hope Friday comes fast."

"I know. Gary sat through science class and he looked bored." I shrugged.

"Science _can_ be boring." Ash rolled his eyes.

"No duh, Misty, but we're talking about Gary here. The dude _breathes_ science." Leaf tapped me and I spun around to see her with a confused look on her face.

"What are you two whispering about?" she asked.

"Nothing much. Just next period. Right, Ash?"

"What? I thought we were talking about—" I jabbed his side with my elbow and he groaned.

"Yeah. What she said." Ash said while rubbing his now sore side.

"What the #!*% did you do that for?"

"You started talking without thinking again!"

"So!" Gary and Leaf started to stare at us.

"So, you shut your mouth!"

"Why should I? You talk without thinking all the time!" His eyes widened in realization at what he just said to me.

"Oh crap." he muttered as I pulled out my mallet and bashed his head with it. He slumped against the table and I smiled with satisfaction.

"Anybody else have any comments?" I questioned as I sat back down. Leaf and Gary eyed Ash and shook their heads.

"That's what I thought."

**XXXXX**

**ASH'S POV**

"Hey, Gary." I said as I slid into my seat next to him.

"Hey. I was just wondering, but did you encourage Brandon to ask Leaf out?" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Well, I wouldn't say _encouraged_, more like _supported_."

"Ash, those two words both mean the same thing."

"All I did was ask Leaf if she wanted to go out with Brandon and she said sure." His eyes slightly widened.

"Leaf seriously _agreed_ to go out with this guy? Why would she do that?"

"I don't know." I answered in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Ask her, not me." He groaned.

"Never mind." I eyed him with confusion before remembering something I had to do.

"Do you want to hang out on Friday? You can sleep over if you want."

"Sure. Are you sure you want me to school you in Mario Kart?" I laughed and patted Gary on the back.

"That's the Gary I know." I sighed with satisfaction and slid down in my seat.

_Mission complete. Let's just hope Misty got it just as easy as I did._

**XXXXX**

**MISTY'S POV**

School was finally over, and Leaf and I's volleyball practice was starting. We were passing the ball back and forth, and I was getting restless. I had to ask Leaf at the right time, or she'd be on my case immediately. It didn't help that I was a crappy liar, and pretty much the only person who ever believed them was Ash.

"So, are you still mad at Gary?"

"You bet I am."

"How mad?"

"Probably the maddest I've ever been in my entire life." My eyes widened.

_She's more aggravated than I thought. _

"He couldn't have done something too bad."

"Well, he did." she answered matter-of-factly.

"What'd he do that made you this irritated?" She sighed.

"It's too complicated for me to explain to you on the volleyball court." I bit my lip.

"How about a sleepover at your house?" Leaf smiled.

"That sounds great! Is Friday good for you or should we do it on the weekend?"

"Friday's perfect. I'll drive us to your house after school." I smiled to myself with a surge of victory.

_She practically gave it to me. I can't wait to tell Ash!_

**XXXXX**

I ran outside at the end of practice, way ahead of Leaf, who was probably in the locker room changing. Ash was leaning on the rails of the gate, and he smiled when I ran outside.

"I skipped changing out of my practice uniform for this. You better have Gary covered for Friday." I stood in front of him with my hands on my hips in my practice jersey and short shorts. Ash had his Battle League shirt on with a pair of jeans.

"Of course I got him. All he wants to do is, and I quote, "school me in Mario Kart". I'm missing a good battle right now. Did you get Leaf?"

"She practically gave it to me. Mission accomplished." I gave him high-five.

"I say we celebrate with ice cream!" Ash announced as we linked arms.

"Only if you promise me something." I said as he looked at me with confusion.

"What?"

"You get to pay for the ice cream."

"What? No way!"

"Pretty please?" I asked sweetly, standing on my tiptoes to lightly press my lips against his. His face turned bright red as he started to stutter.

"S-sure, Mist." I giggled as I led him to my car and we drove to the nearest ice cream shop.

**XXXXX**

**LEAF'S POV**

I shoved my volleyball uniform in my bag and snatched my phone from the bench as it vibrated. I read the text and almost crushed my phone into pieces.

_hey ull have 2 go home w/ gary or something me & ash r getting ice cream sorry_

I exited the locker room and ran down the hall to the outside arena. I glared at the stadium looming in the distance.

_I am so going to kill her later._ I thought to myself as I ran to the stadium. Brandon was versing Derek, and it was pretty close. The other guys were shouting for whom they were rooting for, and I was rolling my eyes as they yelled different commands at everyone. A huge explosion erupted as the attacks collided, and Brandon came out victorious. I ran over to him as he left the battle grounds.

"Good job." He clipped his Pokeball back to his belt and flashed me a smile.

"Thanks. I thought you had volleyball."

"I did, but I wanted to see the end of the battle and my ride is here."

"I thought you and Gary were, you know, enemies."

"Oh, we are. Misty left me for Ash Ketchum and ice cream." He laughed.

"I would take you home, but Salamence is at the PokeCenter."

"That's fine. I'll live."

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yup. Well, I'm off to find Gary. Bye!" I turned around to see Gary walking out of the stadium, his hands in his pockets.

"Gary! Wait up!" He turned around with wide eyes. I ran up to him.

"Misty went to get ice cream with Ash, and she was my ride."

I looked down at my feet and mumbled "Can I fly on Charizard with you?"

"Sure. I never said you couldn't." I nodded as we walked to the open field and Gary let out Charizard. We both climbed aboard and ascended into the sky. Five minutes went by, and Gary broke it with the last thing I thought would come out of his mouth.

"So, how are you and Brandon?"

"We're good. How's your research?"

"Confusing, but I'll figure it out."

"You don't spend all your time on it, do you?" I asked, concern evident in my voice. He slightly chuckled.

"Don't worry. I haven't spent much time on it."

"Oh. Okay." There was a deafening silence.

"Gary, can I ask you a question?" He glanced at me over his shoulder.

"Sure. What's up?" I bit my lip.

"Why do you hate Brandon?" His shoulders noticeably stiffened, and he whipped his eyes back ahead of him. He didn't answer.

"Gary?" I questioned, poking his head.

"I'd rather not tell you." I sighed.

"Why not? I just want one reason." He moaned, obviously knowing where this argument would go.

"Is he a jerk? Did you two get in a fight? Just tell me!"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Gary, I'm one of your best friends! I'll try to understand as best as I can."

"Leaf, can we please not have this conversation right now?" he begged, slightly irritated.

"I need to land and I don't need you yelling at me!"

"I'll yell at you all I want!" I shouted back as we slowly touched the ground.

"Go ahead! See if I care!" I leapt of Charizard and stared right at Gary, eyes ablaze.

"Whatever, but you can't avoid me forever!" I announced.

I stormed towards my house as Gary yelled "I sure can—" but I never heard the end because I slammed the door. I leaned against the door and groaned.

"That boy is so irritating!" I screamed. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and slowly went towards the staircase.

I heard my mom chuckle and whisper "Young love." My mouth twisted into an angry frown as I stomped up the stairs, my cheeks bright red.

* * *

><p><strong>Summer: I hope you all liked it. I should be updating every other weekend.<strong>

**Autumn: Don't count on it. She types slow.**

**Summer: (glaring) Ignore her. She's being mean.**

**Autumn: My new story, called _Angelic Demons_, will be up before Thanksgiving. The title might change though.**

**Summer: Now for our question!**

**Autumn: What do you like better? Chocolate or vanilla?**

**Summer & Autumn: Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Look who's still alive! I've been gone for months and months I know I know. My laptop got infected with a total of 29 viruses on Christmas Eve because my anti-virus stuff expired, and my grandfather who is an expert with computers told me not to touch it until my dad bought a new virus thingie. Well, he never got around to buying one until a week ago, and I've just gotten back on and I've missed you guys like hell! I should be back at normal speed for now. Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Brandon and Cassie!**

* * *

><p><strong>LEAF'S POV<strong>

I spent the entire ride to school worrying about my study date later that day.

"What if I embarrass myself? What if there's something in my teeth?" I gasped.

"What if he breaks up with me?"

"Leaf, it'll be fine. You need to calm down." my mom said. I held my bag tightly to my chest as we pulled into the parking lot. My mom rested her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her with worried eyes.

"Leaf, if he likes you for who you are, he won't break up with you. From what I've heard from you, Brandon's a nice guy. If he _does_ break up with you for some bizarre reason, Ash and Gary will teach him a thing or two." I smiled.

"Okay Mom. I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I got out of the passenger seat.

"And thanks. I really needed that."

"I'm your mom. That's my job." I rolled my eyes as I ran to the gate to meet Misty.

"Are you ready for tonight?" she asked me.

"Ready as I'll ever be. I packed the outfit you chose." She clapped her hands together.

"Perfect! You can use some of my jewelry and makeup if you want."

"Thanks Misty. You're the awesomest best friend ever."

"I know, I know. Now let's go put your stuff in my car and try not to be late for class." We both laughed as we ran to Misty's ocean blue convertible.

**XXXXX**

**GARY'S POV**

Ash and I landed in the huge field by the school. I saw Brandon walk into the school and my stomach churned. "I hate that guy _so_ much!" I said through clenched teeth.

"He used to be one of your best friends! This is all because he's dating Leaf, isn't it?" My eyes widened at Ash's sudden smart observation. He smirked.

"So this _is_ about Leaf?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Doctor Phil time!" he shouted. I face palmed.

"Now, why don't you tell me your feelings? Why are you so concerned and irritated about Leaf dating?"

"I'm not!" I shouted. He nodded and started scribbling on a clipboard he got out of nowhere.

"Is it because you like her?" I felt my face growing hot as he laughed hysterically.

"What are laughing about?" Leaf asked as she came walking up to us. Ash and I quickly looked at each other and then looked back to Leaf.

"Nothing." She narrowed her eyes.

"I'll believe that…" We both sighed.

"For know." Ash and I looked at each other nervously. Leaf started walking into the school with Misty.

"That was _way _too close!" Ash smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry?"

"I am going to kill you." I said as Ash ran into the halls, me chasing after him.

**XXXXX**

**LEAF'S POV**

I was on edge the entire day. I was afraid I was going to end up hyperventilating and killing me before the date even happened. I went in my history classroom and plopped my stuff down next to my seat.

"Hey. We got news that Mr. Samuels is going to be a few minutes late." I put my hands behind my head.

"I love late teachers." I said as I casually sat there. People were messing with their phones, sleeping, or just relaxing. I glanced at Ash.

"So, did you talk to Gary about why he hates Brandon yet?" I sighed.

"He refuses to tell me, but he says he doesn't hate Brandon." Ash let out a laugh.

"You should have seen him expressing his hatred this morning. I went into Dr. Phil mode and everything!" I groaned.

"Why did I listen to him?" Just as Ash was about to answer my question, Derek burst through the door.

"Mr. Samuels is walking up the hallway! Act natural!" Ash and I laughed as people were frantically awoken and everyone shoved their phones in their pockets or backpacks. Mr. Samuels entered the classroom with a girl I'd never seen before. She had bright wavy blonde hair, a tight blouse, and the shortest school skirt anyone in the room had ever seen. Mr. Samuels cleared his throat.

"This is Miss Catherine Halls. She will be joining this class and you should all treat her kindly."

"You guys can call me Cassie." the girl interrupted quietly. Mr. Samuels nodded and cleared his throat again.

"Miss Leaf Green, you will be her guide." I nodded and mentally screamed, _'Why me? Why me?'_

He slowly walked towards the door, and then shouted, "Free time!" The room broke out into chaos as all the boys flocked around Cassie. I groaned and got up.

"All of you, back away from the girl!" The boys trudged back to their desks, heads hung in defeat.

Cassie took her seat next to me, and I shouted, "Staring is not allowed either!" All the boys moaned and went back to doing whatever they were doing before Mr. Samuels came in with Cassie.

"Thank you so much! This school is very overwhelming!" I looked at Cassie and felt a slight pang of guilt. _'It's not all her fault she's slutty-looking.'_ She slightly cocked her head to the side.

"Why is the boy next to you sleeping?" I turned around to see Ash snoring, making a small puddle of drool on the cover of his math textbook. I looked back at Cassie.

"Name a food."

"Salad." I softly sighed.

"Junk food, please." She tapped her chin.

"I guess a cheeseburger." Ash's head instantly shot up from his desk.

"Where's the food? I want a cheeseburger!" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sorry. I have no food with me, and there are no cheeseburgers in sight. My mistake." He whimpered and I patted his head like he was a Snubbull. Cassie lightly laughed next to me.

"You guys are too cute." Ash and I stared at her strangely.

"You two _are_ dating, right?" We started cracking up as Cassie looked at us quizzically.

"We're just long-time friends."

"My girlfriend's in science." I nodded.

"My boyfriend's in there with her, trying to live through "suckish science"."

"I'm so sorry. I just assumed. I shouldn't have done that. Sorry." I smiled at her.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." The bell rang loudly through the hall as everyone got up from their seats and got ready for lunch. There was a look of deep worry on Cassie's perfect face. I gave her smile.

"Don't worry. Just follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>Another new character! I wanna know what you think of Cassie. I got rid of Trina, so I <em>had<em> to bring in another new girl. Please review!**

**~ Sum-a-dum-dum**


	22. Chapter 22

**This story is finally officially once again up and running! I will try my best to update better but I have lots of school work and my other two stories to attend to too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Aeropostale. All I own is Brandon and Cassie.**

* * *

><p><strong>LEAF'S POV<strong>

I banged a fist on me and my friends' lunch table. They all looked up at me with slightly irritated expressions.

"This is Cassie Hills, and I'm her school guide. She's going to sit with us at lunch today. Cassie, this is Misty."

Misty shot Cassie a smile that was totally fake. "Hi Cassie."

"Hey."

I shot a glare at Gary. "And that's Gary."

"Hey." Cassie smiled at him.

"You already know Ash so that's it."

"I'm just going to go buy my lunch."

"Okay. Take your time."

Cassie walked off to the long lunch line, and Misty pulled me down to my seat. "Why is there a slut sitting at our table?" she hissed.

"She's not a –"

Misty shot me a look.

"Okay, so maybe she is, but she's nice."

Misty didn't look convinced.

"She's scared about this school. She's just a normal person. Just give her a chance."

Misty sighed. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"You don't have to like her, just be nice."

Misty crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever."

**XXXXX**

**CASSIE'S POV**

I clucked my tongue absentmindedly as I stood in the lunch line. _'God, how long can this friggin' line be?' _

I quickly glanced back at Leaf and her friends' lunch table. Ash was talking to Gary, and Leaf was talking to Misty.

'_That Gary guy is so hot!'_ I thought to myself and smiled.

Leaf looked like she was mad at Gary more than anything, and I knew that Misty was dating Ash.

'_No competition makes getting Gary so much easier!'_

I moved along in the lunch line.

'_Leaf already thinks I'm nice and innocent. Ash is just plain stupid. The only one who needs total convincing is Misty.' _

I looked back to the table, and my eyes locked with Misty's. I shot her a fake smile, and she shot a smile back, just as fake as mine.

**XXXXX**

**LEAF'S POV**

Lunch went pretty smoothly if I do say so myself. Cassie, Misty, and I talked about our schedules and the classes we had together. Ash popped into the conversation once or twice, and Gary stayed completely silent. He talked to Ash, but that was it.

'_I hate him!'_ echoed through my brain over and over again as I went outside to meet Misty.

"Hey Leaf!"

I waved and ran over to her. "You ready for your amazing date?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and climbed into the passenger seat. "Are your sisters going to attack me with makeup?" I asked as we pulled out of the school.

"Of course not! We'll lock them out of my bedroom."

I laughed.

"Why are you laughing? I'm serious."

"I know. That's part of the reason why I'm laughing."

Misty rolled her eyes as she pulled into the Cerulean City gym. The gym was only about five minutes from high school, which made the trip super short. We walked through the large glass doors.

"We're home!" Misty shouted before dragging me upstairs. We went into her bedroom.

"Don't mention you have a date tonight." she said.

"We don't need my sisters fawning over you every single minute before you step out the front door."

I nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna go get some snacks." Misty said. She crossed the room and opened the door.

Lily, Daisy, and Violet all spilled into the room on top of each other.

"Like, ow!" Violet exclaimed.

Misty and I both groaned.

Daisy stood up and brushed of her dress. "So Leaf, I heard you, like, have a date."

**XXXXX**

Misty and her sisters clapped as I walked into the room. All I was wearing was a white lace tee that had "Aero" spelled out in neon green across my chest. I wore a matching neon green cami under it and dark blue skinny jeans. Glittery black ballet flats were on my feet and my golden locket hung around my neck. I wore lip gloss and mascara, but Misty and I made her sisters stop at that.

"It's not that big of a deal. It's just a regular outfit."

"But it's, like, totally gorgeous on you!" Lily squealed.

I rolled my eyes and pulled on my green backpack. Misty snatched her keys off of the counter and we went out into the chilly air.

"It's so cold!" I exclaimed, teeth chattering.

We ran back inside for a second, grabbed our jackets, and went back out. I climbed into the warmth of Misty's car and we set off to the library. I could feel the butterflies gathering in my stomach as we drove closer and closer.

"Are you nervous?" Misty asked.

"Yes! I'm going to _die_!" I shouted dramatically.

We pulled into the library parking lot with a few minutes to spare. Misty shut off the car and looked at me. "Brandon likes you, right?"

I nodded.

"And you like him too, right?"

I hesitated a few seconds before nodding.

"Then everything will be fine."

I glanced at the clock. "It's 6:35. Can I go inside now?"

"Yeah. Now you're fashionably late, according to my sisters."

I smiled and walked back out into the cold. I climbed up the steps and waved to Misty. She waved back and drove away. I took a deep breath and walked through the library doors. Brandon was leaning in the entryway, texting someone on his phone.

"Hey." I said.

He looked up and shoved his phone in his pocket. "Hey. You ready to completely suffer?"

I laughed. "It won't be _that_ bad."

We entered the library.

"I sure hope not."

We walked to a small table in the back of the library, away from anyone else.

"What don't you understand about the chapter?" I asked.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Everything."

I pulled my science books out of my back pack and set them on the table. "Then we have _a lot_ of work to do."

**XXXXX**

"Why can't the teacher teach class like that?"

"Like what?" I asked as we stood in the heated entryway.

"In English. I get it now that you explained it, but that professor makes no sense."

We both stood next to each other, leaning against the wall. I had texted Misty a few minutes earlier, and she said she'd get there five minutes later. Brandon refused to go until she came, which was incredibly sweet. I felt something touch my hand, and I saw Brandon's hand creep closer to mine. I put my hand in his and he gave mine a slight squeeze. I rested my head on his shoulder and he smiled down at me.

"I can't believe you said yes." he said.

"To what?" I asked.

"To going out with me. I thought you'd definitely turn me down."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why did you think that?" I asked.

He sighed. "I guess I kind of thought…" He paused. "…you were out of my league." he mumbled, but I caught it.

"Don't say that." I whispered. "That's not true." I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze for good measure. I felt his shoulder shrug beneath my head.

I looked out the glass doors and saw Misty's car pull in. "I have to go." I said sadly. I slowly let go of his hand. He gave me a hug and I returned it happily.

I turned towards the door as my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and read Misty's text.

_kiss him on the cheek!_

I bit my lip. The butterflies chose that moment to come back. I honestly didn't know if I could kiss him. It seemed weird to me. As I went to turn around, I felt Brandon's lips lightly press against my cheek.

"Bye." he said, smiling brightly. I smiled back and waved as I left the library. I climbed into Misty's car and sighed.

"Did you kiss him?" she asked hopefully.

I shook my head. "I didn't have to. He kissed my cheek instead."

"That's _so _cute!" she squealed.

I rolled my eyes. My stomach was flipping and tying itself into knots. My cheek tingled where he kissed me.

"I don't know." I said with another sigh. "It felt…weird."

When we stopped at a light, Misty turned to look at me. She seemed to know what was wrong.

"Do you know why it felt weird?"

She shrugged. "Nope. My first kiss was with Ash, and I always loved him, so it felt fine."

I groaned. "Why do you get the easy love life? I got the confusing, crappy one."

"You have a boyfriend that likes you though."

I rested my head in my hands. "If only it was that simple." I whispered to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if I seem so out of it, but I've been staying up <em>way<em> too late over this spring break. Tell me what you think of Cassie now and what you think of the whole LeafXBrandon angle. Don't flip out though; it's still OldRival. **

**Please review! Check out my other stories while you wait for the next update!**

**~Summer**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm baaaaaaack! I've been having trouble juggling sports, retarded summer work, and housework. I'm getting a new room done so currently I'm roomless :( But I'm keeping up in good spirits anyway! Even though school's starting soon, my homework's not done, and my volleyball team absolutely sucks. But whatever!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Pokemon, Pokemon characters, or _Dance Moms. _ I do own the plot, Brandon, and Ms. Lassoni.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>LEAF'S POV<strong>

"One more week!" Misty exclaimed sarcastically as we stared at a light blue poster.

The big Winter Bash dance was coming up, and we were anything but excited.

"We have to wear dresses." I moaned.

"I'm the head of the decorating committee."

I looked at her as if she was insane. "Why?"

"My sisters made me. They said if I didn't sign up they'd hide my laptop and my cell phone."

"Harsh. Why'd they do that?"

Misty shrugged as we walked to our lockers. "They were each the Ice Princess their senior year, and apparently I have to follow in their footsteps."

"Are you going to campaign?"

She laughed. "No. If the rest of the senior class nominates me, then I'm kind of screwed. Luckily, that won't happen."

I slammed my locker and we walked to Language Arts.

"Are you going to go with Brandon?" Misty questioned.

I shrugged. "If he asks me. We all know you're going with Ash."

"I know, but we're going to have to go dress shopping, and there's only one awesome dress boutique in town."

"How do you know that?"

"Sisters." she answered bluntly.

"They torture you, don't they?"

"Every single day, but I love them anyway. Arceus only knows why, but I do."

We walked in and sat at our desks. Ms. Lassoni was on time, so we made sure we were too.

I looked around. "Where's Ash?"

"Hmm. I don't know. Did you see them land this morning?"

I shook my head. "I didn't see either of them this morning. I have to leave earlier than them because my mom drives me."

Ms. Lassoni began to take attendance and explain the importance of diagramming.

"Do you think something happened?" Misty whispered discreetly, fear lacing her tone.

"I hope not. Ash is one of my best friends."

"And Gary?"

I shrugged. "Not that big of a loss."

Misty sighed in frustration.

"Who's talking?" Ms. Lassoni asked in her nasally voice.

Misty and I furiously began writing notes with the rest of the class.

"Whoever it was, you better quit it." She returned to writing on the large whiteboard.

"_u know u him"_ Misty wrote on a blank page in her notebook.

"_do not! can we just worry about the guys 4 now" _

"_If theyre not back by lunch, we'll try 2 figure out what's up" _

"_Deal."_ I continued to write my notes as worry built inside of me. They were never both late.

'_Maybe Gary's here. Maybe it's just Ash.'_

I saw Derek, one of Gary's friends and locker neighbor, sitting in the desk a foot from me. "Derek!" I whispered.

His eyes darted towards me. "What?" he whispered back.

"Was Gary at lockers?"

He shook his head and stared at his notebook as Ms. Lassoni walked past us. I saw her shoot me a glare out of the corner of my eye, but she didn't yell at me. She walked back to the front of the classroom and wrote even more notes.

'_Something's _definitely _wrong.'_

**XXXXX**

**GARY'S POV**

"Why did this have to happen?" I asked Ash in frustration.

We stood around my Charizard in the middle of the lab. Smoke was spewing out of his nostrils, and when he coughed, black smoke came out. Ash was coming from the sink with a bucket of water. Charizard's eyes widened at it.

Ash sat it on the floor and looked at me. "Isn't water bad for fire types?"

I doused a towel in the bucket. "Yeah, but the smoke is coming from an excess amount of fire and heat."

"But it's winter."

I shrugged. "I'm not in control of the pokémon universe."

I sat the towel on Charizard's flaming hot orange skin. He slightly winced at the cold.

I handed Ash a stack of dry towels. "Put these on his skin, but avoid his flame on his tail."

Ash nodded. I usually wouldn't trust him with something so important, but I trusted him with my pokémon. I ran back and dug a pumping system out of the closet. Gramps used it when a fire type pokémon was overheated or had an excess amount of fire. I plunged my hands into the ice cold water and slowly filled the pump.

I put the nozzle into Charizard's mouth. "Don't bite it hard, but don't let it fall out of your mouth."

I screwed the lid of the pump shut and sat it on the ground. I lightly pressed my foot on it over and over again, sending the water into Charizard's smoking stomach. Ash proceeded to lay wet towels on him. The pained look on his face slowly faded, but I kept the water going just to be sure.

"We can't fly on him." I said as I continuously pressed my foot on the pump.

"Why not?" Ash asked.

"He has to recover for about a week to prevent this from happening again."

Ash groaned. "I sent my Charizard to an obedience school for two weeks."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I was tired of him burning off my eyebrows and "accidentally" dropping me in midair, only to catch me a few feet from the ground."

I chuckled. "Can you call Gramps? He needs to get home immediately."

Ash dialed his number and went into the other room. I felt the towels. They were practically dry. I took them off one by one and wetted them again. I stopped pumping water into his fiery stomach, not wanting to wash him out completely. I glanced at the clock. It read 11:07. I lightly groaned. Charizard had started out fine, but started to slow down quickly above Viridian City. We landed and noticed the smoke. I sucked him up into his pokéball and we walked back home quickly. We got home about an hour later and it took us about half an hour to figure out what was wrong with Charizard and start helping him.

"He said he's on his way, and he'll be home in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay. Do you know what time it is?"

Ash's stomach growled. "Lunch time?"

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?"

"I don't care."

I fished out some ingredients for sandwiches. "Come and make yourself a sandwich."

We sat at the table and silently ate. Ash's phone, which was sitting on the table, started vibrating.

"Hello? Yeah, I'm fine. You sound really worried."

"Who is it?" I whispered.

He mouthed _"Misty."_ and kept talking. "No, I'm not dead. Yeah, Gary's fine. We're at the lab. We might come later. Okay, I guess I'll talk to you later. Love you too. Bye."

He hung up the phone and sat it back on the table. "It was just Misty. She said that her and Leaf were flipping out all morning because we didn't show up. They thought something bad happened."

"Are we going to go to school?"

"Should we? I mean, how are we supposed to get there?"

"We could take your mom's car or my gramps' car. As long as you don't drive."

Ash may have passed his driving test, but he wasn't very good at driving at all.

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, you can drive, but it's going to take an hour or maybe longer to get there. We won't get into class until 12:30 or 1:00, and there isn't really a point in going then."

I nodded in agreement.

Gramps walked through the door and spotted Charizard covered in wet towels. "Very good, boys. You took care of the situation very well."

He felt Charizard's exposed skin. "You might want to wet those towels again. He's still burning up."

Ash and I sat our dishes in the sink and went towards the soaking wet floor.

"This is going to be a long day."

**XXXXX**

**LEAF'S POV**

"I can't believe they didn't come at all. Something really bad must've happened."

Misty turned down the radio in her car. "Well, we're on the way to your house. After we park my car in your driveway we can go see what's up. Call them to check if they're still there."

I called Ash's cell phone and waited as it rang. He didn't pick up. "Ash didn't answer."

"Call Gary."

My eyes widened. "Arceus no. Anyone but him. Can't I call Professor Oak?"

She shook her head. "Ash said he was busy running errands and that he was going to go back out after he helped them."

I slowly scrolled through my contacts and stared at his name. "I can't do this."

"Either you call him or I do it and we get into a car accident."

"I'll go with the car accident."

Misty shot me a glare.

"Fine, but if I start yelling, it's all on you."

"Whatever."

I clicked the number and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

I bit my lip. "Hey, Gary, it's Leaf."

"Leaf?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, so are you and Ash still at the lab?" I asked, wanting to get off of the phone as soon as possible.

"We've been here all day. Why?"

"Misty and I will probably stop over when we get to Pallet Town."

"Okay, you guys can come over whenever."

"Alright. Bye!"

"Wait, Leaf!"

I clutched the phone tightly in my hand. "What?" I asked. Silence echoed through my ear.

He sighed. "Never mind. I just never mind. See you later."

"But…" I started, but he hung up. I sighed in sad defeat.

"What happened?" Misty asked, quickly glancing at me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. He just hung up on me."

"Oh well. We should be there in about fifteen or twenty minutes, and then you can find out why he hung up. Maybe they had to do something. Do you know what happened?"

"Nope. He didn't tell me."

Misty sighed. "Leaf, I really have to talk to you about this."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why? About what?"

"About you and Gary, that's what. You're going to lose your entire relationship with him if you're not careful."

"We're not even friends anymore." I stated, looking at my lap.

"I'm your best friend, but so is he. You've known him since you were five. You've loved him since you were eleven. You're going to let him _go_?"

My heart swelled with pain as memories flooded back rapidly.

"_We'll be best friends forever." I said when we were only six._

_Gary nodded. "We'll stay friends until we both die."_

_I nodded. "Forever."_

_I gasped as I opened the large green box and pulled out a white hat. There was half of the poké ball symbol in red on the front of it. _

"_Happy 13__th__ birthday, Leaf. Do you like it?"_

_I gave Gary a hug. "I love it!"_

_He laughed as I put it on my head and posed. "I'm happy you like it so much."_

"_I'm _never _going to take it off."_

More recent ones came after that, knocking the wind out of me.

"_That's not why you're upset. Why won't you tell me?" _

"_I can't." he replied shakily. _

"_I can't believe you…" I whispered to myself, just loud enough for him to hear. _

"_Leaf…" _

"_Are you going to tell me what your problem is or not?" _

_He intently stared at the floor. _

"_Fine. Don't tell me." I said, heading for the door. _

"_If you want to hide yourself from me, go ahead. I won't care." I said, my voice cracking._

"_Leaf, please…" _

"_Save it for someone who cares." I barked, venom dripping from every word. His eyes widened in surprise at what I said, but before he could reply, I slammed the door in his face._

"It's too late." I whispered as we pulled into my driveway.

"Too late for what?" Misty asked gently.

"He's never gonna want to be friends with me ever again. There's just been too much tension between us lately, and it's pushing us farther and farther apart."

She turned off the engine and looked at me. "You need to talk to him."

I sighed and rested my chin in my hand. "I've tried, and he never tells me what's wrong. I'm not the only one making it difficult to be friends."

We climbed out of the car. "Let's talk about it later. We should go visit the guys and you should see if you can do anything about you and Gary."

I nodded and we started to run towards the lab. Misty rang the doorbell and we waited.

Ash opened the door and smiled. "Hey, guys."

"What happened?" I asked as we went inside.

Ash was still in his school uniform from this morning, and I saw Charizard curled in a ball sleeping in the center.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"He got overheated and full of excess smoke." Gary said, coming out of the kitchen.

"Is he going to be okay?" Misty asked.

"He needs a week to recuperate."

I touched Charizard's snout, and I pulled my hand back quickly. "He's really hot."

Ash and Gary started to peel dry towels off of Charizard and drench them in water from a bucket.

"How long have you two been doing this?" I asked.

"All morning." Ash moaned.

"Well, we better get going." I said, turning towards the door.

Misty snatched my arm and pulled me back into the room. "We can hang out for awhile. Do you guys need help?"

I tried to wriggle my arm from her grasp, but she squeezed tighter. "Yeah, do you need help?" I asked weakly.

Misty released my arm and I rubbed it tenderly.

"Sure, just lay these wet towels on Charizard."

I started to help take towels off of Charizard and cringed when the cold water touched my skin.

"Ash, can you go and fill this up in the bathroom again?"

Ash lifted the practically empty bucket and started towards the bathroom.

"I'll go help you!" Misty exclaimed, running after him.

I shot a glare at her back as she walked away with Ash. That left me and Gary in the same room. Together. Alone. For as long as Misty felt like torturing me.

"What happened to Charizard?" I asked quietly.

I looked over at him, and his eyes met mine. "He started to give out above Viridian City, so Ash and I ran back here and started cooling him down. We had to stay home and watch him."

I nodded, my eyes never leaving his. I looked back down at my hands as I blushed, and I heard him sigh.

I looked back up quickly. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said, slightly shaking his head

"Why'd you hang up on me?" I blurted out. I mentally kicked myself for being stupid. We were actually having a civilized conversation, until I had to open my big, fat mouth.

"I don't know." he admitted after a few seconds. "It's confusing."

"Tell me." I whispered.

He shook his head. "No. I've told you this a million times, I can't."

Anger boiled inside of me. "Why not?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Don't get mad at me. I _really_ can't tell you."

I stood up. "I _really_ have to go."

Ash and Misty came back in with the bucket full of water.

"Leaf, where are you going?" Misty asked.

"My mom texted me and said she wants us home." I lied. I glanced at Gary, who stared at the floor.

"Okay. Bye, Gary. Bye, Ash." She kissed Ash on the cheek before leaving the lab with me.

"What does your mom want?" she asked as we walked towards my house.

"Well, she wanted to make sure we were home."

"She didn't see my car? It's neon blue. It's kinda hard to miss."

"She wanted to know where we went, so I told her we were at the lab and we would be heading home."

"Okay." Misty said.

I sighed in relief inwardly. _'I'm safe!'_

We walked into my house and into the kitchen. "Do you want a cookie?" I asked Misty casually.

"You know it!"

I unwrapped the platter of cookies that sat on the table. "Mom, can Misty and I have a cookie?" I shouted.

"Yes!"

I rubbed my hands together mischievously and chose a cookie. Misty rolled her eyes and took one off the plate. We ran upstairs and into my room.

"What _really_ happened?" Misty asked from my neon green beanbag chair.

"What are you talking about?" I asked nonchalantly. I was lying on my bed and staring at the ceiling to avoid her stare.

"Mmhmm, because we all believed your mom texted you because we were running ten minutes late."

"She did!" I exclaimed.

"No she didn't. Don't lie to me. You wanted to get away from Gary as soon as possible."

I laid in silence. "Yeah, you caught me." I stated.

"What happened this time?" Misty asked. She sounded annoyed with me.

"It's not my fault! I asked him why he hung up on me and he said that it was confusing. Then he said he couldn't tell me why. He's the one locking himself up high and far away from me." I exclaimed. "I can't be friends with him if he doesn't try to fix what's broken too." I said softly

She sighed. "I don't know what else to tell you to do. You're obviously trying."

I rolled over and rested on my elbows. "I've been trying all along, but he won't cooperate."

"He wants to be friends with you again, that's for sure."

"How do you know?"

"Gary's no idiot. He wouldn't give up on one of his best friends _that_ easily."

"But he is!" I exclaimed exasperatedly. "I mean, how badly can Brandon irritate him?"

Misty laughed nervously. "I'm not really on Brandon's side either."

My eyes widened. "Do you have a problem with my boyfriend?"

"Sure, he's a good and caring friend, but I've heard he's not the best boyfriend."

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"I heard from Sonya that he cheated on her with Stephanie last year, and she had absolutely no idea."

"But isn't she super smart?"

Misty nodded. "Sonya said she never got why he'd be all couple-y at some times and act normal at other times."

"No. He's not doing that to me." I thought of all the times Gary tried to steer me away from him indirectly.

"_I don't think he's your type."_

"_I don't want you getting hurt."_

"_How are you and Brandon?"_

"_Ash is supporting this?!"_

"He's been looking out for me all along." I whispered in disbelief.

"What?"

"Gary's been watching out for me the whole time. He kept telling me that he didn't think I'd like Brandon and all this crap because he didn't want me to get hurt." I laid my head in my covers and screamed, "I hate my life!"

"I'm not a fan of Brandon, but that doesn't mean you should just break up with him. I mean, what if he's not cheating on you and you break up with him? He could've changed from last year to this year, and Sonya isn't the _prettiest_ girl. I can kind of see why he'd cheat on her."

"Misty, that's not nice!" I exclaimed.

We both looked at each other and burst into hysterical laughter. We took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

"That's still mean."

Misty shrugged. "Mean but true. At least Stephanie is pretty. You're pretty too, so there's no reason for Brandon to cheat on you."

I felt my confidence in Brandon and my relationship with him return.

"He might be okay, but he better watch his back with _me_ as your best friend. I'm sure Ash and Gary would join in on his beating too."

I rolled my eyes. "Please don't beat the crap out of my first boyfriend. You'll scare everyone else away from me."

"No promises. When are we going to go dress shopping?"

"We can go tomorrow. Are we bringing your sisters with us?"

Misty nodded. "They want to approve of the gowns, and they have credit cards."

I sighed. "There's always an ulterior motive when your sisters are involved."

"Okay, so we'll run it by your mom and we'll drive out and squish my sisters into the backseat. Then we'll go to whatever this dress boutique is called and the torture will begin."

"Seems simple enough."

"Girls, time for dinner!"

We ran down the stairs as a delicious aroma filled our noses. "Pizza!" we shouted at the same time, running for the table.

My mom laughed from the living room as we each grabbed a slice and sat in front of the couch.

"What are we watching?" Misty asked.

"It's a _Dance Moms_ marathon."

Misty and I gasped and looked at each other. _Dance Moms_ was _beyond_ one of our favorite shows.

"How long is it on?"

Mom looked through the guide on the TV. "It's on until 10:00 tonight, so about five hours."

"Can we sleep down here tonight?" I asked.

"Sure, I don't care."

Misty and I high-fived each other.

"Let the marathon begin!"

**XXXXX**

**GARY'S POV**

"Do you like anyone?" Ash asked me casually.

We were sitting in my living room in our pajamas watching TV. We were going to go to his house, but we decided to stay at the lab in case Charizard's heat levels starting acting up again.

"No. What should we watch?" I asked, quickly changing the subject. I flipped through channel after channel nervously.

"Do I have to go all Dr. Phil on you?" he asked.

I turned towards him. He had a clipboard and a pen in his hands. "Tell me how you're feeling."

I swatted the clipboard and the pen out of his hands and he looked at them lying on the ground. "Okay… I guess you're not a big fan of Dr. Phil."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. I continued to search TV until I found a decent hockey game.

"I know who it i-is." he sang.

"Then why are you asking me?"

"Because the first step to fixing a problem is admitting you have one."

I raised an eyebrow at him. He had another clipboard and pen.

I groaned. "Put it away."

He threw everything behind his back. He stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No way!"

He shrugged. "Fine, I'll say it. You have a crush on Leaf."

I felt my face grow hot as I murdered the channel button.

"I knew it!" Ash shouted like a maniac.

"Will you be quiet? Gramps lives here too, y'know."

"Sorry." he whispered. "So why are you ignoring her all the time?"

"I didn't do anything. She's the one who stopped going to school with us and not talking to me."

"But aren't you best friends?"

"We _were_, but we got into this huge fight."

"About what?"

"About her dating Brandon. I know you guys are friends, but I don't trust him. He cheated on a few girls last year. What if he does that to Leaf?"

"You want her, don't you?"

I sighed in defeat. "You bet I do, but she's mad at me because I won't tell her why I don't like Brandon."

"Just tell her about the cheating thing. She probably already knows that."

"I know, but she's psychic or something. She'll know that there's another reason, and if I don't tell her, we'll be back at square one."

"Just tell her you like her. How hard can it be?"

"Dude, you must be retarded. First, she hates me. Two, it'd ruin what little remains of our friendship. And three, she's got a boyfriend."

"Whatever, Gary. You two can't fight forever."

We sat in silence and then started to scream at the TV and its stupid hockey players. We didn't talk about it after that, but Ash's words kept replaying in my head.

"_You two can't fight forever."_

I sighed. _I wouldn't be so sure._

**XXXXX**

**MISTY'S POV**

It was around 1:30 in the morning, and Leaf was passed out at the other end of the couch. I texted Ash to see if Gary told him anything.

_M: hey leaf likes gary_

_A: he likes her 2_

_M: we need 2 set them up_

_A: how should we do that?_

_M: idk but we need 2_

_A: he said he cant ask her out cuz she hates him & she has a boyfriend blah blah blah u get the point_

_M: shes just mad cuz he wont tell her y he doesn't like Brandon_

_A: what do u mean?_

_M: its like he tries 2 tell her then gets nervous & gives up_

_A: hes not even going 2 the winter bash_

_M: WHAT?!_

_A: he doesn't have a date_

_M: ½ the skool would go w/ him if they could_

_A: I know but I guess hes 2 hung up on leaf_

_M: they need 2 go 2gether_

_A: but isn't she going w/ Brandon?_

_M: yeah he asked her the end of the day :(_

_A: then idk what we should do_

_M: even if we don't get them 2gether til after that hes still going 2 the dance_

_A: I just asked him & he said theres no way hes going just cuz I asked him 2_

_M: ugh ill figure something out & tell u about it ttyl!_

_A: kk luv ya_

I lightly groaned in frustration. _Why do they both have to be so blind?!_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so I'm gonna have a poll for two or three dresses I think Leaf should wear. I'd love it if you all voted, because it'd be pretty sad if I only had one voter. Whoever votes gets their name at the beginning of the next chapter!<strong>

**Luv you all and please review!**


	24. Author Note

I'm actually really upset. I've been waiting for DAYS to see what my poll results would be. I wanted to give you people time to vote for something. Anyone want to know what it was? 000000000 That's it. NO ONE VOTED. I know I suck at updating, but I finally got myself oranized with all the crap I do. I'm barely home at all because my life's been complicated, and my laptop's been down anyways. I still get emails saying I have a new follower or something, but I need reviews too. They FUEL me people! It's like sugar. If I don't have any, then you people pretty much have me screwed. I want to finish this story. It's almost done, but I need the votes to write the next chapter. If I don't have Leaf's dress, she can't go to the Winter Bash. And then ALL THIS OTHER STUFF can't happen. So, please. Just do the poll. There're links for each dress. PM me if they don't work or something. Thanks. Hopefully I'll update soon!

~Sum-a-dum-dum

By the way, if you guys don't vote at all in one week or it's like one vote or something, I'll just choose the dress myself. I want to get this story done for you guys.


	25. Author Note 2: I Promise This Is It

This will be super short, I promise. Okay, so a reviewer told me they couldn't find the poll. Neither could I. Another one tld me it was pointless anyways, and I totally agree. The poll is gone. Let's pretend it doesn't exist. I'll just choose something and post it on my profile for anybody who wants to know what it looks like. Thanks, and sorry about the confusion!

~Sum-a-dum-dum


	26. Chapter 24

**Hey! This is either the second or third to last chapter! I can't believe it's almost done :( Anyways, read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>LEAF'S POV<strong>

"You guys are, like, going to look, like, totally cute!" Violet squealed.

I rolled my eyes. "Yup."

"Like, turn right and then I'll, like, tell you when I see it." Lily instructed Misty.

Misty drove slowly down the street and Lily started shaking Misty's seat from behind. "This is it! I'm, like, so excited!"

Misty took a deep breath and drove into the small parking lot. "There, Lil'. Ya happy?"

"Duh!" Misty and I barely got out of the car before Lily trampled us and ran inside.

"What's she so excited about?"

"Her best friend from high school, like, owns this place." Daisy said while following her sister into the shop. Violet, Misty, and I followed them in and met Lily and Daisy at the receptionist's desk.

"Hi. We're here for, like, a private appointment with Tiffany." The woman dialed a number on the phone at the desk and told Tiffany we were here.

Suddenly, a curly brunette in high heels came rushing towards us. "Lily!" she squealed.

"Tiffany!" Lily shrieked, giving her a hug.

"Now, who are we shopping for today?"

"Right. This is, like, my baby sis, Misty."

Misty shot her a glare.

"And this is, like, her best friend, Leaf."

"Hi."

"It, like, might be a little hard because, like, neither of them like dressing up."

Tiffany waved a hand dismissively. "They'll find a dress they love. I'm sure of it. Who's going to go first?"

Misty and I pointed at each other, and Misty's sisters all pointed at her. Misty groaned. "Let's get this over with."

Tiffany led us to an area where we could all sit around a little pedestal and took Misty back to find a dress.

"I, like, hope she finds, like, a beautiful one. She needs to look, like, gorgeous for when she, like, wins Ice Princess." Violet stated happily.

Daisy looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Misty's, like, not running."

Lily gasped. "What?! She, like, has to! It's tradition!"

"Why does it matter?" I asked. "As long as she enjoys it, who cares?"

Daisy nodded. "Like, exactly. All your complaining is, like, gonna make her feel bad."

Tiffany walked back into the room followed by Misty in an _interesting_ dress. "Misty's wearing a strapless beaded rhinestone pleated side bodice satin side overlay pickup ball gown."

Misty shot a glare at Violet. "Oh, wipe that smile off your face."

"Couldn't decide between, like, regular and ruffles, could you, Misty?" Lily added.

Daisy flicked them both on the side of the head. "Like, ignore them."

"It's okay. I hate it."

Tiffany turned to Misty. "Who don't you try on the dark blue one?"

Misty nodded. "'Kay."

She went back to her dressing room and Tiffany looked at us. "She's definitely going to choose either this one or the other one I pulled for her."

We could only hope as Misty came out in a pretty deep blue dress. "Misty's wearing a satin dress with a sequin beaded crisscross open back with a beaded empire and surplice bodice."

"That one's, like, better." Violet said.

Misty shook her head. "There's a hole under my boobs."

I stifled a laugh as her sisters tried to point out other good points.

"I don't like the back much either."

"Okay. Go try on the last one, and if you don't like it, we'll pull a few more."

Misty nodded and went back to change.

"I hope she likes this one. This one is my favorite."

We waited in silence for a few minutes until Misty came out with a huge smile.

Tiffany quietly sighed. "Misty's wearing a strapless ombre glitter charmeuse ball gown with rhinestone trim side and side slit."

"You look, like, gorgeous." Lily said.

"Like, simply beautiful." Violet added.

"You look just like Mom." Daisy whispered.

Violet, Lily, and my eyes widened. Misty's mother meant everything to her, and the shock that filled Misty's face was proof enough.

"Daisy, please. She would've looked much better than I do."

Daisy walked over to her sister and turned her towards the mirror. "You can't tell me you don't look like her."

Violet discreetly wiped her eyes. Lily was taking tiny deep breaths. Misty turned towards Tiffany and nodded. Tiffany smiled and marked something off on her clipboard.

She motioned for me to come over to her and she led me back towards the dresses. I gaped at the thousands of colors and dresses.

"What are you looking for?" she asked me.

"It needs to be long and green, and either strapless or one-shoulder."

She nodded and pulled three different dresses. We walked towards a dressing room and Tiffany hung up the dresses. "Try this one on first and then come out to show everyone."

I nodded walked to the dressing room. I fingered the leaf embroidery that went up the shoulder, and I felt like it was too spring for the Winter Bash. I went out in it anyway and walked onto the pedestal.

"Leaf's wearing what they call a Beyoncé style one shoulder lime green dress."

"I like it." Misty said. "The leaves match your name."

Violet tapped her chin. "It's, like, not real wintery."

Daisy nodded. "Too springy."

I nodded in agreement. "That's what I thought too." I looked at Tiffany. "Which one's next?"

"The gold design one."

"'Kay." I walked back into the dressing room and looked at the dress. I didn't think it'd look very good on me, but I had to try it out. The other one hanging up had too many ruffles, so I crossed my fingers. I slipped it on and walked out to the pedestal.

"Leaf's wearing a long strapless hunter green A-line dress with a beaded gold crisscross waistline."

"That's, like, really pretty on you." Lily said cheerfully.

"It matches your locket." Misty pointed out.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah. It kinda does."

"You should, like, get this one." Daisy agreed.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled as I turned around once.

"I, like, think you wanna, like, get it too." Violet giggled.

The dress felt like it belonged to me and that it was made for me. I loved it. "This is definitely the one." I told Tiffany.

She scribbled some stuff down on her clipboard. "Perfect. I'll get these dresses wrapped up and ready for your dance. I hope you win Ice Princess, Misty!"

Misty groaned as we all laughed, including Tiffany. We walked up to the front and Misty's sisters paid for our dresses.

"Alright!" Daisy exclaimed, now taking Misty's spot in the driver's seat. "Like, to the mall for shoes!"

Misty and I gave each other scared looks as they all squealed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Have I lost my touch, or is it still good? Please review!<strong>

**~Sum-a-dum-dum**


End file.
